about parents
by poppysmic59
Summary: Learn about how Chad and Sonny handle married life along with parenthood. Sequel to LA made me
1. Baby or not baby

Merry Christmas guys !

So here I am playing sick Santa for all of you readers (yeah I caught my brother's flu, nice for holidays right ?). I hope you're all excited for this story, because I am.

I hope you'll have a good Christmas and that you'll like this story.

* * *

About parents

Chapter 1 : Baby or not Baby ?

Sonny's POV :

It had been almost three minutes since I took the test and I was about to pick it up to look at the result when the door bell rang. "Sonny ! Tawni is here !" Chad called, from the front door most likely. I could here in his voice that he wasn't really thrilled by her visit.

I hid the test with my tampons and pads, where Chad wouldn't go, and joined them in the living room. "Tawni, what are you doing here ?" I asked my best friend and sat on the couch to cuddle with my husband.

"Can't I come and say hello to my friends ?" She asked us rhetorically. Chad surely wanted to tell her 'no' but he kept quiet. "Okay I wanted to talk about girl things with Sonny, and see the pictures too." Tawni admitted and Chad started to get up.

"Chad you can stay." I said a little desperately. I knew he would probably want to take a shower after the long flight. "Tawni was joking, she doesn't want to talk about girl stuff. She was just messing with you. It won't be embarrassing." I promised. I wanted to keep him out of the bathroom just in case he would find the test. We hadn't really talked about having another child yet, and I was a little nervous about how he would react.

"I'll go take a shower and let you catch up." He told me with a smile. "And then we can show her the pictures and spend the rest of the night just the two of us." He leaned in to peck my lips and went to the bathroom. I stared at the door for a bit until Tawni called my name.

"Sonny !" she yelled a little and I looked back at her. "What is up with you ? I know you're newlyweds but you should be able to live without him for twenty minutes." She told me and I tried to compose myself so my nervousness wouldn't show.

"Nothing, everything's fine." I lied. "What is up with you that I can't even unpack before you show up at my door ?" I asked her and she became slightly nervous. "What ? Is something wrong ?"

"No, well, not really at least." She started. "See I started to feel a little sick after your wedding, and I was really tired. At the beginning I thought it was nothing but then I was late …" She looked so shy when she told me this that it took some time to register in my brain.

"Tawni, are you telling me you're pregnant ?" I asked her. What were the odds that we could be pregnant at the same time ?

"No, I'm not." She said a little down. "I took a test and it was positive but I wanted to be sure before telling Joey, so I went to the doctor and it turns out that it was a false positive." I could see that she wasn't happy with that, even if she was smiling. "It's weird, I kinda wanted a baby and now I don't have one."

"I'm sorry Tawn." I said and hugged her. "Did you tell Joey ?" I asked her and she shook her head. "I'm here if you want to talk about it."

"Sonny, where are the spear hair products ?" I heard Chad yell from the bathroom and giggled a little at my husband's antics.

"In the cabinet under the sink !" I yelled back. The apartment stayed silent for a few seconds before all hell broke loose. My pads were just next to them.

Chad's POV :

I looked in the cabinet and found what I was looking for, I took the spray out but the can threw some of Sonny's feminine products on the floor. I picked them up and was about to put them back in the cabinet when something caught my eye. Was that a pregnancy test ? "Sonny ?" I called again and heard the front door close. I went out of the bathroom and into the living room and found Sonny sitting on the couch, a guilty smile on her face. "Sonny did you take a pregnancy test ?" I asked her, it wasn't cold or harsh but rather confused.

"Yeah I wasn't feeling that well on the plane and I'm late, like really late, so I took it to see if I was pregnant or not." She said quietly , looking down a little. I could see that she was feeling guilty. She didn't want me to find out right now or like that. I went to the couch and held her close to my side.

"Sonny it's okay, but why didn't you tell me you thought you were pregnant ?" I asked her. We would usually tell each other everything.

"I didn't know how you would feel about it." She said. "I mean, we haven't talked about having other kids yet and I didn't want a rerun of the last time." She told me, referring to when she was pregnant with Zoey, her eyes becoming watery.

"Sonny, I love you and Zoey more than anything, it won't happen." I said squeezing her a little. "And I want as many children as you're willing to give me, and that as soon as you want." I told her with a warm smile. "So what's the result ?" I asked when she was smiling again.

"Didn't you see it ?" She asked me and I nodded. "Then why are you asking ?"

"I saw it, it doesn't mean I know what it means." I told her. "So are we going to have another baby ?"

"What did it say ?" She asked me and I became confused. "I had to come out before the result." She explained and I internally cursed Tawni.

"Two bars, what does it mean ?" I asked and she grinned happily. "Really ? We are having another baby ?" I asked again and she nodded. This woman kept on making me the happiest man alive. I hugged her tight and kissed her with as much passion as I could.

"Chad it's not 100% sure. There are such things as false positive." She told me, not wanting to get my hopes up. "Tawni had one just last week." Blondie thought she was pregnant ? "I'll just call my doctor and make an appointment." She said and picked up the phone. I started kissing her neck as she spoke on the phone, lingering on her soft spot. "Thank you." She said and hung up before glaring at me. "That wasn't nice Chad."

"It's not my fault, my wife is too hot for her own good." I smirked and pecked her lips. "I love you." I told her sincerely and laid my hand on her still flat stomach. "And I'll love this baby if we're blessed with one." I said and she smiled back at me.

"I love you too." She replied and put one of her hands above mine on her stomach. I couldn't wait to see if we were pregnant, and I really hoped it wasn't a false positive.

My mom and dad had a flight in the early afternoon so they could go back to LA later that day after dropping Zoey off. When they got here, Zoey ran into Sonny's arms. "I missed you too sweetheart." Sonny giggled. "Were you nice with grandma and grandpa while mommy and daddy were away ?" She asked her and Zoey nodded energetically. "Sweetie, slow down or your head is gonna fall off" Sonny joked.

"She was the perfect little angel." My mother said as my dad entered the apartment with Pudge. As soon as he was free of his leash, he ran to me and started to lick my hand.

"Hi there buddy." I cooed as I petted his head, then it was Zoey's turn to run to me. "And how is my princess doing today ?" I asked and started to tickle her. Her laugh was one of the most beautiful sound to my ears.

"Daddy stop !" She managed to say between her laughs and I stopped tickling her. "I missed you daddy." She said and kissed my cheek while wrapping her small arms around my neck. "now that you're married, does that mean that I'm going to have a little brother or a little sister ?" She asked with her cute smile.

All four of us smiled back at her, Sonny and I knowing her wish might come true soon. "We'll see, sweetie." Sonny told her. "Now lets go to your room and put your toys away." Sonny told her and saw my parents starting to leave. "You're leaving already ?" She asked them a little sad.

"We'd love to stay a bit more but we have a flight back in a few hours." My dad told her. "We'll see you soon, don't worry." He said and gave her a hug, soon followed by my mom.

"Thank you again, for the honeymoon and looking after Zoey for two weeks." Sonny said once my mom pulled away from the hug. "Zoey, say thank you and goodbye to grandma and grandpa."

"Bye grandma, bye grandpa." She said waving their way, and once the door closed she climbed on my back. "Go daddy!" She yelled hitting my sides with her little feet. The three of us played together until Zoey dozed off during Pocahontas.

"I can't believe she's almost six." Sonny said, leaning her back against my chest, while watching her sleep. "I really hope, it's not a false positive." She said as we walked to our bedroom.

It was a few minutes later, when we were cuddling in bed that something came to my mind. "We'll have to move if you're pregnant. The apartment would be too small for five of us." I said and felt her nod against my chest.

"Yeah, we could move back to LA." She said, taking me by surprise. "I mean, I can do my work from anywhere, and Tawni has Joey. Plus you wouldn't have to leave us nearly as often."

"You sure ?" I asked her. I knew how much she loved to be out of the spotlight now that we had Zoey, and it wouldn't be possible if we moved back to LA. "I could slow things down a bit while the baby is still young and give you a hand …" I started but she cut me.

"We're moving to LA." She said with determination. "Baby or not, we're going back. You can start looking for a house." She told me and pecked my lips. "I love you, too much to be away from you." She told me and rested her head on my bare chest.

"I love you too, Sunshine." I replied. "I should probably look for a school for Zoey too I guess." I proposed but got no answer from Sonny, she was already asleep. I smiled down at her and kissed the top of her head. "Sweet dreams Mrs Cooper"

The next day I did exactly that and started to look for a house, nothing to tacky or expensive cause I knew Sonny would be mad at me if I did that, and I found the perfect one after a few hours. It wasn't far from our families so I knew Sonny would be happy with my choice, and called my dad so he would take a look at it for me. "Hey, dad. Could you go to the 7171 La Presa Drive for me and take a look at the house ?" I asked him in the afternoon, while Sonny was over at Tawni's place.

"Sure son, I'll go over there with your mom after lunch, and call you back afterwards." He said and my plan fell into place. He called me back a few hours later saying how wonderful the house was and that it was perfect for us. I could hear my mom saying "my baby is coming back home." In the background.

"who was it ?" Sonny asked me when I hung up.

"My dad, saying the house is wonderful." I said, even though I wanted it to be a surprise for her. I knew she hated surprises, okay mostly mine, but there was no way she would see it before we were moving in. "So you can start packing cause we have a house."

"Already ?" She asked me and I nodded. "Wow my husband works fast." She said with a flirtatious smile as she sat on my lap. "So how's the house ?" She asked and I told her it was a surprise and as predicted she wasn't thrilled by the idea. "Come on Chad, please." She said with a pout and puppy eyes. "You can't say no to your wife." She tried but it didn't work. "Fine, then I'll go to the appointment alone tomorrow and I won't tell you if I'm pregnant or not." She said, crossing her arms above her chest.

"Nice try." I said and kissed her temple. "but I'll be there for two reasons. One : you'll be a nervous wreck and you'll need to hold your husband's hand. And two : you can't stay away from me." I said with a smirk. "Zoey is a proof of that."

"You're evil." She said and pouted again. "did you find a school for Zoey also ?" She asked after a few minutes.

"Yes, I called and we have to go there as soon as possible to enroll her. Since the house isn't far from Caydee and Andrew I arranged for her to be in Mark's class." I informed her and she engulfed me in a tight hug.

"You're the perfect husband and the perfect dad, you know that ?" She asked me.

"Why, I'm Chad Dylan Cooper, of course I'm perfect. Perfection comes with the name." I said popping my collar.

Sonny's POV :

"Sonny, come on we're gonna be late for your appointment !" Chad called from the other side of the bathroom's door. I had felt a little nauseous when I woke up and thought I might throw up, but turns out I didn't.

"Okay, false alert, we can go." I said and took Chad's hand to reassure myself. We were going to have another baby, I didn't know how I would be if it was a false positive.

"Everything will be fine, no matter the result." Chad tried to cheer me up but it didn't really work. "Cooper." He told the girl at the front desk when we arrived at the doctor's office.

"Sure, you can go wait for doctor Ashmore in the waiting room, he should be with you in a few minutes." The nurse told us and motioned to the waiting room.

"He ?" Chad asked me as we sat in the waiting room. "Your gynecologist is a man ?" He asked again somehow jealous. "I don't want a man looking at you !" He said a little loud, other patients looking at us.

"Chad, now isn't the time !" I hissed under my breath. The other expecting mothers went back to their previous activities. "He won't see anything, it's only a blood test. Plus he gave birth to Zoey." I told him.

"Thank god, we're moving to LA, you'll have to get a new doctor, and it will be a woman." He said in a tone asking for no answer.

"Alison Cooper ?" Doctor Ashmore came into the room and Chad's grip on my hand tightened. We both got up and doctor Ashmore looked surprised. "Ms Munroe ! I didn't know you got married."

"Why, yes I did." I replied politely as I heard Chad mumble that I was a Cooper now. "Doctor Ashmore, this is my husband and Zoey's father, Chad." I introduced, I didn't do it the other way cause I was pretty sure Chad would say something not so nice or threatening.

"And how is Zoey doing , how old is she now, four ?" He asked and Chad tightened his grip once again.

"She's five and a half actually." I told him and glared at Chad.

"Wow, time flies." He laughed as we entered the examination room. "Well, what brings you here ?" He asked us.

"We thing I might be pregnant." I said. "I took a pregnancy test a few days ago and it was positive, but we'd like to make sure since my friend got a false positive a few weeks ago." I explained and he nodded.

"Well, are you late on your period ?" He asked and I felt Chad tense beside me, I was really grateful he chose to stay silent at that moment.

"Yes." I replied and he got up from his seat.

"Well we'll do a blood test and see what it says." He said and got out of the room to get a nurse for the blood test.

"Chad, you need to chill, he's doing his job." I said stoking his arm. "Plus you're much more handsome than he is." I tried to comfort him.

"He was totally flirting with you." He said pointing at the door.

"No, he wasn't, he was just being nice, it's not a crime." I said as the nurse came in and did my blood test, before doctor Ashmore came back a few minutes later.

"Well, Ms Mun… Sorry Mrs Cooper, you can come back in a few hours to get your results." He told us and off we went.

"Thank god we're moving to LA in less than two weeks." Chad said as we made our way to Tawni's apartment, where Joey and Tawni were looking after Zoey for us. "I really don't like the way he was looking at you, he was totally checking you out."

"Chad, you really have to stop, you're paranoid. He's married and has two kids." I said hugging his side. "Besides, I love my husband very much."

"So how did it go ? Am I going to have a new nephew or a niece ?" Tawni asked excitedly when she opened the door for us. She was the only one who knew about the appointment, since I needed to talk about the possibility of a false positive with someone who went through that.

"We'll know in a few hours, and we'd like to take Zoey with us." Chad said as he went in search of our little girl. "Princess, mommy and daddy are back !" He called in the living room, Tawni and I following behind.

"Daddy !" Zoey squealed and lunched herself in his arms.

"She's such a daddy's girl." Tawni pointed out, as we watched the both interact.

"Who could blame her ? Chad's a pretty awesome dad." I said. "We're going out for lunch, do you want to join us ?" I asked her when Chad helped Zoey with her coat.

"No, I have to go back to the office, but you'll call me right ?" She asked me with hope filled eyes.

"I'll come to the office to start packing, so I'll tell you then." I said with a smile just before we left.

"Can we go for ice cream after lunch ?" Zoey asked while eating her fries. "Please ?"

"We'll see." Chad told her and went back to his lunch but noticed I hadn't eaten much. "Sunshine, you have to eat. I know you're nervous but you can't starve yourself." He said patting my back. "It's not good for the baby." He whispered in my ear, a smirk on his lips.

"Chad, we don't know yet, lets not get ahead of ourselves." I said, trying hard not to get my hopes up.

"I have faith, Sonny. We're going to have another one." He told me and pecked my lips.

"Sweetheart are you done ?" I asked Zoey minutes later, after eating half my salad.

"I'm not hungry anymore. Can we go for ice cream now ?" She asked Chad, with a big smile.

"Well since you're not hungry for your fries, I guess you're not hungry for an ice cream princess." Chad said with a sad smile. "Maybe, we'll go later." He told her and asked for the check just as my cell phone went off.

"Mrs Cooper, your results are in, you can come in half an hour to get them." The receptionist told me before hanging up.

"We can go in half an hour." I said when I saw Chad's expectant expression. "We can go to the park before." I proposed and Zoey nodded. After we paid the check, we made our way to Central Park, considering the time of the year, it was pretty packed. We stayed about 20 minutes, watching Zoey have fun on the swings before we made our way back to the doctor's office.

"Mommy, why are we at the doctor's ?" Zoey asked when we neared the reception. Her pediatrician worked here so she recognized the building. "Are you sick ?"

"Don't worry, I'm not sick sweetie." I reassured her as the nurse lead us the Doctor Ashmore's office. "You might have a surprise."

"Ooh, I like surprises. What is it ?" She asked excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Well, why don't you sit down so I can tell your mommy and daddy ?" Doctor Ashmore said when he entered the room. "The last time I saw you, you were just born." He told her and she giggled. "So ready for the results ?" He asked us and Chad and I nodded, tightening our grip on each other's hand. "Well, seems like this little girl." He said pointing at Zoey. "Will have to share her parents in about 8 and a half months."

His words took a little time to register in my brain. I was going to have another baby. I'm gonna have a baby ! Chad engulfed me in a tight hug as happy tears escaped my eyes.

Chad's POV :

We're going to have a baby ! I'm going to be a father again ! The best thing : I know about it this time and I'll be here every step of the way ! I couldn't hold my joy anymore and took Sonny in a tight hug. I could see happy tears in her eyes, and I was sure I had some in my eyes too. "I told you so." I chuckled, drying her tears.

I kissed her sweetly on the lips, not caring about her doctor being in the room. Sonny was my wife, and I won't let anyone else have her. During the kiss, I felt a tug on my pants. Sonny and I pulled away to find Zoey looking at us with confused eyes. I picked her up and sat her on my lap. "Zoey, what was your wish when you turn five ?" I asked her, fully knowing what she had wished for.

"I can't tell you, it won't come true." She said, with a cute smile. This little princess was just like her mom, she couldn't do anything without looking cute. "Daddy, why are you and mommy so happy ?" She asked me.

"Well, remember what you asked when you got home from grandma and grandpa ?" I asked again and she nodded. "Do you still want a little brother or sister ?" I asked. Once again she nodded, but this time much more excitedly. "Well my love, you're going to be a big sister."

"Really ? For true ?" She asked. Like I would joke about that. I nodded and she hugged my neck, almost chocking me. "I'm going to be a sister, I'm going to be a sister." She chanted, skipping around the room.

"I can see she's happy." Sonny's doctor chuckled as he watched Zoey chanting around the room. "Well, we'll schedule your ten weeks appointment now, I guess."

"Actually, we're moving to LA next week." Sonny told him. "Could you advise us a doctor there ?"

"Well, there's Doctor Hayes. Really good doctor. I'm sure she'll be happy to have you as a patient." He said and I grinned. A woman, that was more appropriate. "I'll give her a call and transfer your medical record over there. I hope you'll have a pregnancy as nice as when you were expecting Zoey." He said and we shook hands with him before going back home.

"Daddy, how do you make babies ?" Zoey asked me when we put her to bed. That was a question, Sonny and I knew would come eventually but I had no idea how to explain it to explain it in a poetic way to her. I turned to Sonny, who smiled at me.

"Well, sweetie, Daddy put a seed in mommy's tummy and after some time, it gives a baby." Sonny explained confidently.

"Where did the seed enter your belly from ?" She asked again.

"By my bellybutton." Sonny said and tickled her stomach. "Now it's enough questions for tonight. It's time to sleep."

"Love you mommy, love you daddy, love you little brother or sister !" She said before we closed the door behind us.

"Why aren't you an expert on how explain how babies are made !" I teased her as we were getting ready for bed. "I bet you were health teacher in another life ?"

"Ha ha, very funny Chad." She told me. "No, that's how Rob explained it to Lena and me when I was younger." She explained when we got in bed. "How would you have explained it to her ?"

"I have no idea."


	2. The starts of a new life

Hello everyone !

So sorry it took me so much time to update, I got pretty busy with applications, tests and interviews for the exchange program. I'm not that busy anymore, schedule is slowing down a little so I have more time to write, so here comes the second chapter.

I'm so happy you like the first chapter, thanks to all of you reviewers : Channy4eva16 ; CAEH1995 ; StarlightSparkle ; TwilightPercyJacksonSWAC ; disneylover21 ; Channy4ever19 ; annecat ; [it would be nice if you had a shorter name] ; mrpuppy ; Fgh ; ChannyLover34 ; AutumnLynn ; Rachel ; channyswacfan13 ; L94 ; Holstar ; VeVe2491 [I updated].

Here comes the second chapter, plus I have a question for you :

You get to chose something that's going to happen in this story later on.

So you have to chose between Death or divorce. Just so you know it doesn't involve Sonny or Chad so don't be scared to chose either choice.

All you have to do is give me you choice in your review.

Now, I'll let you enjoy this long awaited chapter.

**VERY important thing to do for all the SWAC fans :**

Go vote for Sterling Knight at the shorty awards, nominations end at the end of the month and He has to be in the top 6.

You can vote only once for him in each category and you need to put something after 'because' or your nomination won't be taken into account.

* * *

About Parents :

Chapter 2 : The start of a new life

Chad's POV :

"Come on Chad, let me carry something." Sonny whined as I put the last box in the moving van. "You heard Doctor Ashmore, Chad. I can still carry things for now, it won't hurt the baby." I had heard him, but I wasn't taking any chances.

I closed the van and turned back to her. "It's done now anyway." I said and kissed her temple. In a day's time we would be moving into our new house in LA. Zoey was excited to see her grandparents and cousins often, and couldn't keep in place. "I'll let you carry the lightest boxes when we move in." I promised her and kissed her pout away.

After all our packing was done we went over to Tawni's place to say goodbye to her and Joey. We would be living early in the morning so we decided to say goodbye that night. Tawni had been ecstatic when Sonny told her she was pregnant, and couldn't stop talking about it when she saw us. "How is my pregnant friend ?" She asked Sonny when she opened her apartment's door for us.

"Am I only that for you now Tawni ? Pregnant ?" Sonny asked her a little irritated. Mood swings had kinda kicked in already, but morning sickness had yet to come.

"Wow." Tawni said as Sonny passed by her. "Mood swings ?" She asked me and I nodded so Sonny wouldn't get mad at me if I was to make a comment. Who could blame me, pregnant women are scary, even my wife. I don't really remember Caydee being this moody when she was pregnant apart from when she was about to give birth.

"I'm kind of dreading tomorrow morning." I admitted and Tawni looked at me quizzically. "She's going to be sad about leaving this town, even if she'll be back for the fashion week in less than a month. There'll be tears, even more now that she's pregnant? I hate seeing her cry, and I'm pretty sure she won't stop until we're in LA and she sees everyone there." I explained and she nodded in understanding.

"I bet she was mad when you packed your things." She said knowingly. Tawni knew Sonny extremely well, it was like they had the exact same brain sometimes.

"I think she would have strangled me if I hadn't promised to let her carry the lightest things when we move in." I joked but a part of me was sure she might have done it.

"Yeah, she called me to complain about that." Tawni said and we finally joined Sonny and Zoey in the living room. "Joey's in the kitchen finishing dinner." She informed us when I started to look around for him. Joey was a really great guy and we had become great friends over the last year. "You can go if you want to." She proposed and turned to Sonny and started talking about colors for the new house. Colors we wouldn't need since a decorator did all the work for us.

I didn't want to talk about those things so I went to the kitchen to talk with Joey about guy stuff, like cars and sports. "Hey Chad, how's the father to be ?" He asked me when he saw me entering the room.

"Good for now, but ask me again in a few months and I'm pretty sure I'll complain about Sonny's constant mood swings and cravings." I said only half joking. I really wanted this baby and was ready for what a second child would entail, but I knew that it would be hard on all three of us, and at some point we would get annoyed at something.

"You'll see, it will all worth it in the end. At least that's what my brother in law told me." He finished washing the dishes and we both took a seat at the kitchen counter. "I kind of envy you sometimes, you know Chad ?" He said after a short silence. "I love Tawni with all my heart, but sometimes I feel like something's missing."

"Well, try to find what's missing then." I advised him and thought a bit more about their relationship. They lived together already so the next logical step would be to get married, but Sonny told me that Tawni was disappointed when she was told she wasn't pregnant and it was just a false positive. Maybe that was what they needed, after all Sonny and I didn't do things in the normal order. "I see two options. Either you propose or you have a kid." I said, laughing at the last part just so he wouldn't know I knew something he didn't.

Joey laughed along with me for a short while and then went serious again. "I thought she was pregnant after your wedding. She would eat like no tomorrow, take naps, I even heard her throw up in the morning once. I didn't tell her what I thought but I was really happy, but she's not, otherwise she would have told me." He said. I was glad we hadn't been drinking something otherwise I would have spit it all, probably in his face.

I didn't know what to say. Sonny had made me swear I wouldn't tell him and I wouldn't break that promise for two reasons. One, because I was a man of my word, and two, because pregnant Sonny was really scary, and the last thing I wanted was to have her pissed at me. Fortunately, Zoey came running into the kitchen and jumped onto my lap. "Mommy says she's hungry." She informed me with that bright smile of hers. This little girl was my pride.

"Lets start dinner then." Joey said and went to put the food on the table while we went to get the girls.

"We might have a little problem." I whispered in Sonny's ear when we made our way to the dining room. "Joey thought that Tawni was pregnant after our wedding." I told her and saw her eyes go wide and panic go through them. "I didn't say anything, but I think maybe Tawni should tell him."

"Chad, it's none of our business. If she doesn't want to tell him right now, if she doesn't think she's ready for his reaction, I respect her choice and I won't try to change her mind. I support her and you should do the same." She said, determined "She's like my sister, I can't do that to her."

"You coming ? Zoey won't leave anything for you to eat if you don't hurry." Tawni told us from the dining room's doorway. Sonny and I quickly composed our faces and followed behind her, taking a seat at the table and enjoying the meal, the problem in the back of our minds. "I can't believe you're leaving me for Pooper and I won't see you every day." Tawni said, teasing me a little. I didn't get mad or upset when she used that name, I knew she was only teasing. Zoey had quickly started to get sleepy and it was time for us to go back home.

"Tawni, I'll be back in three weeks for the fashion week." Sonny comforted her, but I could see her eyes getting watery. "Just think of it as a vacation. I'm sure you'll be fine, you might not even notice I'm not here." She proposed and it seemed to work and make Tawni a little better.

"I can't not notice you're not there. You're my best friend." She said and hugged Sonny tight. "Now you should leave or you just bought yourself a ticket to see the waterworks." She said when she pulled away, drying a lone tear that had escaped her eyes. "Call me when you get there or if anything happens to her Cooper." She told me when we were outside and gave me a hug too, as well as she could as I was carrying a sleeping Zoey in my arms, before letting us back to the apartment for the last time. It wouldn't be home anymore after tomorrow.

Sonny :

The moment Chad locked the apartment's door in the morning made me burst into tears. I would be back in this apartment in three weeks, but the mere thought of it not being home any more made me cry. So much had happened in that place. It was where Zoey took her first steps, where she said her first word, where she grew up. That was the place Chad asked me to marry him.

Chad wrapped his arm around my waist and grabbed Zoey's hand and led us to the awaiting cab. He strapped Zoey in first and turned to me, pulling me into a hug. "It's going to be alright Sunshine." He whispered and kissed my temple. "It's just the beginning of a new chapter of our life together." How he managed to stay this calm was a mystery to me, but I guess he wasn't as attached to this place as I was.

I got into the cab first, Chad behind me. When Zoey saw my tear stricken face, she grew worried. "Mommy why are you crying ? Did I do something wrong ?" She asked me.

"You did nothing wrong sweetie. Mommy is just a little sad to leave the apartment." I explained and she went back to her coloring book. After a few minutes the tears stopped completely and I rested my head on Chad's shoulder.

After we got and checked in the flight, we waited at a café, taking a light breakfast. "Daddy, why can't Pudge be with us on the plane ?" Zoey asked Chad. She was confused as to why we put him in a transport cage.

"That's how it works, love. He'll fly with other dogs and make new friends." He explained and she seemed satisfied and less worried. In many ways, Pudge was her dog, even though it was technically Chad's. She would always want to walk him, feed him or bath him and would always worry about him. A few times, Chad and I had even found her sleeping with him on her bed, cuddling next to him like he was a stuffed animal.

Soon after, we were called to board the plane, first class as always since Chad was the one to buy the tickets and CDC didn't do business class. Zoey was excited when he told her and wouldn't stop bouncing in her seat while waiting for take-off, but she ended up falling asleep half a hour into the flight. "Do you think she understands that we won't go back to New York, except on rare occasions ?" I asked Chad, watching her sleep.

"I don't know." He said honestly." She does this trip so often that she might think it's just another vacation at grandma's place, but she saw us pack all of her toys, so I think she knows we're moving." I was a little worried about how she would take it, and Chad could sense it. "Don't worry hun, she'll be fine. She'll be with Mark lots and she'll make new friends at school. She might miss Olivia, but she'll have us."

"I hope you're right." I said and got comfortable, my head on his shoulder once again, and drifted off to sleep. All the crying had taken all my energy out. Just before I drifted into a deep slumber, I heard Chad said something among the line of ; "CDC's always right" and it made me laugh. The fact that our family would be even closer than before lifted my spirit. I would start a new life, that was for sure, yet it would be kind of the same, just in a whole different scenery. One thing that made everything worthwhile that I would have Chad by my side, and this thought made me smile in my sleep.

The said sleep didn't last long though, cause I had to pee ever so often. It was like I had to go to the bathroom every two seconds, and it was getting on my nerves, making me irritable and poor Chad was the target every time I blew up. He tried to stay nice, and I knew that at some point he would lose his cool, but this had yet to come. "Sunshine, it's okay, just relax." He told me and wrapped his arm around my shoulder when I sat back after my 7th trip to the restroom. The way there, was getting old and people were starting to stare, making me even more irritable.

"Everyone's looking at me like I'm crazy." I whined and Chad tightened his grip around my shoulders. "It was so different when I was pregnant with Zoey. Do you think it means something ?" I asked him, trying to keep my mind off my suddenly small bladder. That was a thought that came to me when I realized that hadn't experience any morning sickness yet. My mom had once told me that she had had two very different pregnancies between Rob and me, but that Lena's had been just like mine.

"I don't know. I'm no expert in pregnancies, hun." He told me and kissed my temple. It was something he did a lot more now I was pregnant, and I found the gesture particularly soothing. "Maybe, it means we're going to have a boy, maybe it doesn't. We'll see when time comes."

My eyelids started to fall but I didn't want to sleep again. It was no use anyway since I'd have to go to the restrooms again soon. "Do you want a boy or another girl ?" I asked him and stifled a yawn. He looked down at me, frowning a little, but I could see happiness in his sparkling eyes. Even since he knew we would have another baby, both his eyes were sparkling.

"I don't think I have a say in this." He told me with a kind smile. I insisted, I wanted to know. After five minutes of constant begging, he finally gave up. "Fine !" He said a little aggravated. "I don't care if it's a boy or another girl, as long as this baby is healthy, I'm happy." _Talk about an answer_. He had to have a preference, everybody did. I for one wanted another girl. Not that I wouldn't like a boy. It's just that I feel like he'd be closer to Chad, and I'm kind of afraid Zoey would feel left out. It wouldn't be the same with another girl, we could spend time with the both of them together. Zoey was such a daddy's girl, that a boy would most likely upset her, she'd be upset and feel like the baby would steal her daddy from her.

I found myself drifting to sleep on these thoughts. It was a dreamless sleep, thank god for that, cause they had a tendency to get really weird since I got pregnant. "Mommy !" I heard from far away and felt a hand shake my shoulder. "Mommy !" I heard again, louder this time, before feeling a weigh added on my lap, then lips on mine.

"Wake up sleeping beauty, we're here." I recognized Chad's voice in my ear. I opened my eyes slowly, my eyes hurting at the sun streaming inside the aircraft. After adjusting to the light I found Zoey sitting on my lap and Chad standing in the alley, retrieving our carry-on's. "How are you ? Did you sleep well ?" He asked a little concerned.

"Like a baby." I said getting up and placed Zoey on my hip. "Why ?" I asked when the concern didn't leave his face. He shrugged and started to walk and got off the plane. "Don't shrug it off Chad Dylan Cooper !" I called as I followed behind him. I ran a little until I was finally beside him. I grabbed his arm and stopped him just outside the plane. "Tell me Chad, you're starting to freak me out." I demanded.

He looked down at Zoey who looked both confused and frightened as to why I was upset all of a sudden. "It's nothing, Sunshine. I swear, okay ?" He asked and pecked my lips before proceeded to baggage claim.

"You're not off the hook Chad !" I called and he turned around, a smirk on his face. "Your daddy's a pain sometimes, sweetie." I told her and she giggled. Once we got to the baggage carousel, Chad already had two of our bags. I set Zoey down and stood beside Chad as she ran to the carousel, looking at the suitcases passing by. "You'll tell me at home ?" I asked him and he nodded, bringing me closer to his side before kissing the top of my head.

"Look at you, calling it home already." He teased me before Zoey came running back to us.

"Daddy look !" She said excitingly, pointing at the carousel. "It's our bag !" She said bouncing back to the carousel, dragging Chad by the hand. They came back seconds later with our last bag.

I picked Zoey up again under Chad's worried eyes. "Stop that !" I complained. "I'm not disabled, just pregnant." I whispered-yell to not catch attention. We surely didn't need hundreds of paparazzi hounding us on our first day back to California.

"Sonny !" I heard someone yell once we got outside the airport. I looked around and found both our families waiting for us. Zoey jumped out of my arms and run off to hug Rob.

"Uncle Robby !" She said and hugged his neck. She didn't see him very often, so she was always hyper when he was around.

My mom and Chad's ran to my side. "Sweetie, you shouldn't carry Zoey while you're pregnant." My mom told me carefully. I turned to Chad who smiled uneasily at the three of us. I'd have to smack him later for telling them. They were all keeping tabs on me it seems, and there was only Chad who could tell them about how I was doing.

"Don't be mad at him, he just wants you to be careful." His mom told me, her hand on my shoulder as we made our ways to the cars.

We all went to the Cooper's house where Chad's car was since he had sold his apartment.

Chad's POV :

Oh I was gonna get it, Sonny's look at the airport told me so. I was just worried about her, that was normal, I didn't want anything happening to her, I couldn't live without her. We had lunch with our families at my parents' before we made our way to our new home. Sonny's worries about Zoey ended up being useless since she said she wanted to go to our new house.

It lifted a little weigh off her shoulders and I was really happy for that, everybody knows stress isn't good for a baby. Well I didn't know about that until Sonny made me read a book on pregnancies, but I know now.

"Okay, Sunshine, we're here." I told her as I stopped in front of our gate. "I'll help Zoey out of the car and then I'll get you out, okay ?" I asked her as Zoey squealed as she tried to see the house behind the gate.

"Why do I have to be blindfolded and she doesn't ?" Sonny whined as I unbuckled Zoey from the backseat.

"Stop acting like a five year old love, I want it to be a surprise." I said and opened the passenger door for her. "Come on m'lady. Come admire our new home. I'm sure you'll love it." I took her hand and helped her out. "You can get rid of the blindfold now." I told her and she took it off in an instant.

She looked around, before looking back at the gate. "Would you open the freaking gate, Chad !" She yelled a little and I pressed the button that did so before taking hold of Zoey's hand again. Sonny's mood swings had a tendency to scare her a little. The gate opened slowly and I saw Zoey's eyes glisten with excitement.

I turned to Sonny next and found her crying happy tears as she took the outside of the house in. Looking at the two girls of my life I knew I had chosen the perfect house.

Sonny's POV :

This house was beautiful. It was a two story French colonial house. The walls were a light gray, the same color as the gate. The driveway was made or red bricks. All in all it was perfect and I found myself crying a few tears. Damn hormones. I saw Chad looking at me. "Don't you want to take a look at the inside ?" He asked me and I saw Zoey running inside the property.

"Zoey, be careful, sweetie." I said and she skipped up the few stairs that led to the front door, while Chad and I trailed behind her, our hands lashed together.

"Daddy, it's closed !" Zoey called and Chad took out a bunch of keys of his jean's pocket. He let go of my hand and opened the deep blue door and let Zoey run inside.

"Your room is upstairs, third door on the right, princess." He told her and she soon climbed the round staircase. "Now, I'll give you a tour, m'lady." He said and took my hand into his once again.

The floors were a deep brown parquet. He led me to the right of the hallway, up a few stairs, there was a living room. It was perfectly decorated, totally me. I had no idea how he knew how I would have decorated this room, but somehow he did it. "Chad it's perfect. I love it." I said, a few tears escaping my eyes again as I hugged him tight. I had the most perfect husband in the world. Even when I was a pregnant and hormonal bitch, he was the sweetest man on earth. "I love you."

Then he led me to the dining room, and finally the kitchen. It was breath taking. "It has been all imported from France." He told me with a bright smile. There was a second living room, with a TV, right next to the kitchen. "See that way we can watch Zoey when we cook." He explained. He thought about everything.

"We ? Since when can you cook ?" I teased him.

"Very funny, I can cook, not as well as you do, but I can all the same." He told me. "I have one last room to show you before we can go upstairs." He said and walked me back to the hallway. He stopped in front of the only door we hadn't opened yet. "This m'lady, it your office." He said and opened the door. This room was fabulous. The walls were white, and colorful paintings were hanging on the walls already. There was green drapes framing the window. The desk was a unique piece of furniture, a really comfortable looking leather chair sitting behind it. This room was already my favorite. "So what do you think ?"

"It's fantastic Chad. Thank you." I said and pecked his lips.

"Mommy ! Daddy !" I heard Zoey call from upstairs. We went upstairs and Chad led me to our little princess' room. "Lookie my room." She said bouncing on her bed.

"Zoey, you're gonna hurt yourself." Chad said and scooped her in his arms. "Do you like your room princess ? I asked for a lot of pink. Is that okay ?" To be pink, that room was really pink.

She nodded and kissed his cheek. "I like it, thank you daddy." She said and jumped out of his arms and onto her bed again.

"You're welcome, princess. Your turn love." He said and led me at the other end of the hallway. He got inside what I guessed was our bedroom, and let himself fall onto the mattress. "This thing is really comfortable, would my beautiful wife care to join me ?" He said wiggling his eyebrows at me.

I walked by the bed and he made me fall on the bed next to him. "Are going to tell me why you were so concerned when we got here ?"

"It was nothing." Like I was going to believe that. I raised my eyebrows at him. " Fine, it's just that you were looking so troubled in your sleep. You kept trashing around. It was kind of scary you know. What did you dream about. ?" He asked the look of concern coming back to his face.

"I don't know, I don't remember dreaming in the first place." I said as his arms came around my waist. "Chad, I know it's normal for a father to be worried, but really I'm as great as can be. Sure I had weird dreams but I did to when I was pregnant with you." I explained. "I would tell you if something was wrong, with me or the baby. We're both fine, so could you please take the worry down a notch ?" I asked with puppy dog eyes.

He sighed "I'll try, but I can't make any promises, it's the first pregnancy I get to experience. And see no hidden comment in that, cause I know I was in the wrong back then." He said before I could blow up. "I love you, and Have forgiven you a long time ago. Plus you've given me the best little girl in the whole wide world." He said and put his lips to mine, his grip around my waist tightened as our kiss grew more passionate.

"Eww, gross. Mommy why is daddy licking your face ?" Zoey asked as we broke apart.

"I wasn't licking mommy's face, I was showing him how much I love her by kissing her. And where did you learn the word gross ?" Chad asked her and she smiled sheepishly.

"Uncle Robby, kinda told me." She said.

"I should have guess, he's the one who taught me those kinda words." I told him. "Sweetie, do not use that word. It's a bad one." I told her and she nodded. "Lets unpack our bags before the van arrives."


	3. appointments fashion week & Zoey time

I'm so so so sorry :s

I know it's been a long time since I updated any of my stories and I'd like to apologize for that. I was kinda busy with college and a project I have to do all through the second semester. Since I took so much time updating I wrote an extra long chapter and I even wrote in Zoey's POV since I know how much you like that.

Thank you all so much for reviewing last chapter and answering my question. (StarlightSparkle ; actinglover ; AutumnLynn ; Chloeand McKenzie ; Ashleigh111 ; Wisconsin-girl19 ; Channy4eva16 ; luckyshootingstar16 ; threewordseightletters ; channyswacfan13 and channy-mega-fan)

Now that's done, I'll leave you to read this really long chapter. I'm also on holidays next week so I'll have more time to write and hopefully I'll be able to get a few chapter ready.

Oh and it's been a little over a year since I started these series and I'm so happy that you kept reading.

Now I'm done.

* * *

About Parents :

Chapter 3 : Appointments, Fashion week preparation and Zoey time

Zoey's POV :

_I'm going to school ! _Mommy, daddy and I were on the road to school so I could go with Mark when summer's over. "Are you excited sweetie ?" Mommy asked, turning around in her seat.

"I'm a big girl now, I'm going to school when summer's over." I said proudly and her and daddy smiled at me. Mommy wasn't mad as often since we lived at the new house. I didn't like it when Daddy and Mommy yelled at each other.

The drive to my school was short, and soon daddy stopped the car in front of a pretty building. There was a park with games and everything, and grass and trees everywhere. I liked it already. "You like it Zoey ?" Mommy asked and I nodded before taking my seat-belt off. "I see you're excited."

"Yes, I'm gonna be a big girl now, I'm going to school." I told daddy when he helped me out of the car.

"You have to wait for that. School doesn't start for another month or so. He told me and we walked toward the big door. When we entered the school, there were pretty pictures hanging on the walls.

"Mr and Mrs Cooper ?" A lady asked and mommy and daddy nodded. The lady got down a little, her hands on her knees, and looked at me. "Then you must be Zoey. I'm Ms Carlson, I'll be your teacher once school starts." She told me.

"Nice to meet you, Ms Carlson." I said and shook her hand.

"I see your parents raised you well." She said looking up at mommy and daddy who were smiling down at me. "What do you say I show you your classroom while your mommy and daddy go see Mrs Mavens ?" She asked me and I nodded. I liked Ms Carlson, she was a nice lady. She took my hand and led me at the end of the hallway.

"Be nice, princess." Daddy called from behind us. I turned around and I nodded.

* * *

Chad's POV :

We left Zoey with Ms Carlson and made our way to the main office. There, a rather old lady with almost purple hair, welcomed us. "Mr and Mrs Cooper ?" She asked. Were we that recognizable ? Sonny told her who we were and the lady got up from her seat behind the desk. "Mrs Mavens was expecting you." She said and led us to a door on the far end of the room. "Mrs Mavens, the Coopers are here." The old lady said and let us through.

"Mr and Mrs Cooper, I'm Mrs Mavens, the principal. It's nice to finally meet you Mr Cooper." She said and shook our hands. I could feel Sonny glaring a little from beside me, but tried to ignore it as best as I could. I had done nothing at all but be polite with this lady when I got her on the phone. I didn't even flirted. It's not my fault all the ladies fall for CDC. "Take a seat." She said motioning to the comfortable looking armchairs in front of her desk, and sat back in her own. "So as requested by you Mr Cooper, your daughter will be in her cousin's class with Ms Carlson." She said. "I understand, Zoey is with her at the moment." She asked.

"Yes, she introduced herself and is showing her the classroom." Sonny told her. Mrs Mavens took a stack of papers from the side of her desk and put it in front of us.

"So here are all the papers that I need you to fill in, before Zoey is officially enrolled here at Brentwood." She said and handed us two pens. "Since Mr Cooper already took care of the tuition, it's all you need to do. I'll let you fill those in and go talk to Ms Carlson and your daughter." She said and left the both of us in her office.

"It feels so weird to be back in school, although this one has nothing to do with the one I went to." Sonny said and cut the stack of papers in two. "You take this half, I'll take the other." She said, handing me one stack, and we went to work. I never knew they needed that much stuff to enroll a five year old in school. It took hours to fill those forms in. Well maybe not hours but a long time all the same. "and done." Sonny said and set her pen down on the desk.

I took her stack and put it on top of mine, catching a glimpse of her signature. Sonny Cooper written in elegant cursive. I don't know why, but it made me happy. I would have thought that there would be Munroe in it but no, it was just Cooper. "Nice signature, Mrs Cooper." I teased and pecked her lips.

"I don't think I'll ever grow tired of hearing that." She told me and pressed her lips to mine again. "You know we could probably get detention for that." She joked as we pulled away from each other.

Soon after we could hear Zoey talking with Ms Carlson and Mrs Mavens in the hallway. "Mommy, daddy ! Lookie what Ms Carlson gave me !" She said excitingly waving what looked like a book in the air. "It's bedtime stories, like the sleeping beauty. Daddy said it was getting old." She said and Sonny laughed at me. _What ? It's true, each time she asks for a story, she chooses "The sleeping beauty", it's really getting old. I almost feel like I don't need the book anymore, I know it almost by heart, and I bet Zoey does too._

"Well, it will give bedtime a new taste." I said as she plopped down on my lap, showing me the book.

"Daddy, bedtime doesn't taste anything, it's just bedtime." She told me, saying it like I was silly. "Will you read me one tonight ?" She asked me with her puppy dog eyes.

"Sure thing princess." I sad and kissed the top of her head. "Did you have fun with Ms Carlson in your classroom ?" I asked her and she nodded. "What did you do ?"

"She showed me my desk, and where we would play and we went to the playground too !" She was so excited about school, that it made me excited. I was sure though, that when her first day would come, I'd be a nervous wreck. Sonny would probably cry and neither of us would want to leave the school.

Once we went back home, Zoey couldn't stop bouncing around the entire house. "Daddy, I want to go in the pool, can I ?" She asked me and I turned to Sonny. There were still things about Zoey that I didn't know, for example if she knew how to swim. Sonny shook her head no, meaning that I would have to go in the water with her.

"Sure, lets go put our swimsuits on." I said and picked her up before climbing the stairs. Once in her room I picked up all of her swimsuits and laid them on her bed. "Which one do you want ?" I asked her, and she pointed at the purple one. "Okay, well put it on, while daddy changes okay ?" She nodded and I went to Sonny and mine bedroom to change. When I came back, she had her swimsuit on, only she put it above her clothes. "Princess, you're supposed to take your clothes off before putting it on." I told her and she laughed.

"I know, but it's funnier that way." She pouted.

"Get it on properly, or no pool." I threatened. I know blackmailing your kid isn't good, but it works so well. She complied after a little battle and tickling and soon after we were in the pool, Zoey gripping my neck for dear life. She was almost choking me, and we were in the shallow end. "Why did you want to go in the pool if you're afraid of water ?" I asked her, confused.

"I didn't know I was afraid !" She cried, her head buried in my chest. "Can we go out ? Please daddy ?" She said, crying. I complied without a second thought. I guess we'll have to teach her, little by little.

When we got back inside, Zoey was still sobbing and Sonny noticed immediately and rushed to us, worried. "What happened ? Is she okay ?" She asked me panicking a little, scanning Zoey's little body in search of any harm. "What is it baby girl ?" She asked Zoey when she took her from me.

Zoey kept crying and I could see Sonny was getting more and more worried. "She's afraid of water, that's all." I explained. "We went into the pool and she wouldn't let go of me. Don't worry princess I won't let anything happen to you." I told Zoey, drying some of her tears. "Come on, lets get you dry and into warmer clothes." I said and took her back from Sonny.

"Chad, don't forget we have the first ultrasound this afternoon !" Sonny called from the bottom of the stairs. Like I would forget something as important as that. "We have to drop Zoey off at Caydee's before going so please don't take too much time in the shower, okay ?" It was funny to see that she remembered how obsessed with my look I was. Well I still am a little, but I can't be as much, I have an almost six year old daughter who just loved to paint with her fingers.

"I'll try my best love !" I called back and started to dry Zoey with a fluffy pink towel. "You better, princess ?" I asked once she was dry. She had stopped crying but hasn't said a word since she got out of the pool. She just nodded in answer. "Come on princess, it was nothing, it's just water, like when you take a bath, minus the bubbles."

"I like it better with the bubbles, could we put bubbles in the pool ?" She asked me with hopeful eyes.

"I don't think so princess, but I'll teach you okay ?" I asked and she nodded a little unsure. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I told her and she held out her pinkie. "Okay, I pinkie promise that I won't let anything happen to you princess. Lets get you dressed now." I said when a smile came back to her face.

Once she had clothes on, she went downstairs with Sonny while I took a shower. "Chad are you done yet we have to leave in ten if we want to be on time. You haven't even had lunch yet." Sonny called from our bed room. It hasn't even been five minutes since I got in the shower ! "Chad, are you going to spend your life in this shower or you're going to come see our child ?" she said a little aggravated.

"I'll be right out Sunshine, I'll eat when we get back." I replied and hurried to get the shampoo out of my hair. I guess I won't have time to make it look perfect, I bet she won't even let me dry them. I got out of the bathroom about three minutes later with damp hair and some water drops on my clothes. When Sonny saw me, she burst out in laughter. "Laugh all you want Mrs Cooper, I'll get you back."

"It's not my fault you take so much time getting ready." She said and rolled on our bed. I got on the bed and straddled her and she stopped laughing. "You better not start tickling me Chad we have to go to your sister's place for Zoey." She said and watched me closely.

"You could have told me earlier." I complained. "I'm sure I still have shampoo in my hair. If I make the cover of any magazine tomorrow and they say something about my hair I'll rant you out." I threatened and she laughed again before she pushed me off of her.

"Alright, let's go Drama Queen !" She said and skipped out of the room.

"King, Sunshine, I'm the Drama King !" I called back before going downstairs. "Princess, we're going." I said when I passed Zoey's room and she jumped to her feet and ran to take my hand.

"Are you going to see the baby ?" She asked me as we got down the stairs and to the front door.

"Yeah, we'll get a picture so you can see it." I told her as I strapped her into her car seat. "You good ?" I asked once I was done and she nodded. "Lest go then, Mark is waiting for you I'm sure."

* * *

Sonny's POV :

"Mrs Cooper ?" the nurse called fifteen minutes after Chad and I took our seats in the waiting room. I had to say, Doctor Hayes' office was better decorated than Doctor Ashmore and it put me a little at ease. Chad was completely relaxed since my new doctor was a woman.

We got up and followed the nurse into an examination room. "Mrs Cooper, it's nice to meet you. I'm Doctor Hayes, your new gynecologist and obstetrician." She said and we shook hands. She could really put people at ease. Then she saw Chad standing behind me. "And you must be Mr Cooper, it's nice to meet you too." She told him and motioned us to seat at her desk. "Before we do the ultrasound I'd like to check some facts with you, if that's alright."

"Sure, what would you like to know." I said. She took out a file and looked over it before looking back at us.

"So Mrs Cooper, I see in your file that you have a reversed uterus, is that right ?" She asked me and I nodded.

"She has what ? Is it a serious condition ? Could it endanger hers or the baby's life ?" Chad asked frantically, griping my hand tightly. _He's already going all fatherly on the baby. It's so cute._

"Chad, it's nothing. It's just that my contractions will feel like back pains so I have to be careful when my due date is getting close." I explained to him and he let out a sigh of relief. "That's right, deep breath, honey." I laughed and turned back to Doctor Hayes. "Go ahead."

"Well in fact that was the only thing I wanted to make sure I got right." She joked a little and got up from her chair. "We can get to the moment you're waiting for now." She said and motioned to the ultrasound. "I guess you know the gig since you already have a daughter." I sat down and pushed my tank top up.

"I do but he doesn't." I said pointing at Chad. I could see she was confused. "Long story short, I ran away without telling him after he said he didn't want kids." I resumed and saw Chad bow his head, pink rising to his cheeks. "Hey, it's both our faults and it's in the past now." I said taking his hand in mine.

Doctor Hayes put the cold gel on my abdomen and started the ultrasound. She moved it around for a few second before she found what she was looking for. "And here he is." She said when she found the baby.

"It's a boy ?" Chad asked excitedly. I knew he had a preference. What a liar he is. He didn't let her answer and kissed my forehead. "We're having a boy, sunshine, a little boy." He told me with watery eyes.

"Chad, she can't tell yet, it's too early." I told him cautiously, he was kind of emotional right now and I had no idea how he would react. "Maybe we'll know at my next appointment." I said stoking his arm. "And I knew you had a preference, everyone does." I said to lighten the mood, gaining a smile from him.

"Oh could we get pictures ?" Chad asked Doctor Hayes who nodded. "Our daughter, Zoey, wants to see him too." He explained.

"Chad, we don't know if it's a boy, if you tell her that and we end up having an other girl, she's going to be confused." I said and took the tissues Doctor Hayes was handing me and wiped off the gel from my stomach. He wasn't listening to me though, he was off in his little fantasy world where we probably had a little boy, his eyes glued to the sonogram pictures Doctor Hayes had just handed him. I got up and went to stand in front of him, my hands on his shoulder and my eyes looking into his. "Chad, promise me you won't tell her it's a boy until you're sure. Promise me." I insisted but he took his time answering me.

"Are you asking me to lie to our daughter ?" He asked me. "Doctor Hayes just told us we're having a boy and you don't want me to tell Zoey. Don't you trust your doctor's judgment ?" How could he be so stubborn. It was just a way of speaking, it didn't mean anything.

"Don't get me involved in this Mr Cooper, I said no such thing." She said looking up from my file.

"See !" I told him exasperated. "Even if we are expecting a boy, she can't tell us now. Nobody can, it's too early. Caydee didn't know she was having a boy until her third ultrasound." I reminded him. "Chad, please promise me you'll keep your preferences to yourself when in front of Zoey or her cousins for that matter." I asked again, but he kept silent.

"Mr Cooper, do yourself a favor and promise her." Doctor Hayes said from her desk.

"Fine !" _Oh I'm not doing this with you right now buddy._"But what if she asks ?" He said a smirk growing on his face. _He thinks he's so intelligent. _

"You tell her you'd **LIKE **the baby to be a boy, but that we can't know right now." I said insisting on the world like. He's a word twister after all.

"Okay, okay. I won't tell a word." He said, his hands flying in the hair.

Four days later, I was packing my bags to go back to New York in order to make sure everything would be ready for Fashion week in September. I could have went later but I didn't want to miss Zoey's first day at school. I was getting more and more tired, and Chad didn't really seem to realize. Not that he didn't care, he always woke up in the morning to hold my hair back when I was throwing up. He was really nice about that, but he didn't help me, whether it was with Zoey or with the house. I didn't want to be the needy pregnant wife, I just want it to come naturally to him.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." Zoey said coming into the room, sitting on our bed. Chad was out to a meeting about a new movie he would start filming in October. "When are we eating ?" She asked pouting.

"I sec sweetie, mommy has to finish packing to go see aunty Tawni tomorrow." I explained, suppressing a yawn. _What is wrong with the world, it's 2 freaking pm._ I was in my 7th week, and it was already hell compared to when I was pregnant with Zoey. I finished my packing quickly and went to the kitchen with Zoey and we started fixing peanut butter and jelly sandwiches. "You want me to cut the crust off sweetie ?" I asked and she nodded. I cut the crust off and cut the sandwich in half. "There you go princess." I said and gave her the plate. We ate, talking about the best kind of sweets until Chad came home.

He came into the kitchen and picked Zoey up and twirled her around. "How is my princess doing ?" he asked her and pecked my cheek, before he turned back to Zoey. _Last straw there Chad. Not even a hello ! I'm carrying his child and he barely acknowledges me._ Zoey started talking about what we did in the morning and I got up to leave the room. "Where are you going Sunshine ?" He asked me all innocent. _Yeah like you didn't know what you did to make me leave the room. _

"Oh, don't Sunshine me, Chad !" I said and Zoey flinched at my voice. "Sorry sweetie, mommy's just not happy with Daddy." I said and kissed the top of her head before I left the room. I got upstairs and locked our bedroom door behind me.

"Sonny ! Open the door !" Chad said from the hallway.

"No !" I yelled back.

"Sunshine, please ..." He started to say all sweetly.

"Save your breath Chad, I'm not opening the door !" I said sitting on the bed.

"Could you at least tell me what I did wrong ?" He asked but I stayed silent. "Sonny, I'm not sure that you stressing out about something is good for the baby." That was really the last straw now. I jumped off the bed and flung the door open.

"Don't you dare to have the nerve to say that, Chad ! You didn't seem to care about anything about me or this baby 2 minutes ago. So don't you dare !" I said, tears rolling down my cheeks. "I can't do everything Chad, not alone. I'm no superwoman, I can't take care of Zoey, work and keep this house clean on my own. It's too hard and I'm tired and it's freaking 3pm. I woke up not even 6 hours ago, I want nothing more than to go back to bed." I told him, breaking down completely.

"Come here, love." He said opening his arms wide for me. I stayed where I was and he took an hesitant step my way before he finally took me in his arms. I let loose and cried into his chest. After a little while, when my sobbing died down a little, he led me to the bed and laid down with me. "Why didn't you tell me ?" He asked, his hands drawing soothing circles on my back.

"Because, I don't want to be needy, and I don't know. I wanted it to come from you, not because I asked." I admitted between my sobs.

"Sonny, I'm new to this, I wasn't there the first time, I have no clue as to what I have to do. You have to tell me when you need help." He said and kissed the top of my head. "I'm sorry." He whispered against my hair a few minutes later.

"I'm sorry too. I shouldn't have yelled like that, not when Zoey was with us." I said, and then it hit me. I sat up suddenly and looked at Chad. "Where's Zoey ?"

"She's fine, Chill." He said and got me to lay down again. "She's watching TV in the living room. I told her you were tired, I had no idea I was right." He said with a small smile. "Come on, take a nap I'll take care of everything and I'll wake you up when dinner's ready. Okay ?" He proposed and I nodded. "Good, now under the blankets you go." He said holding them up. "Love you Sunshine."

"Love you too Chad."

* * *

Chad's POV :

After Sonny went to sleep that night, I went to Zoey's room to read her one of the bedtime stories from the book Mrs Carlson gave her. She loved that book, and the good thing with it was that there was a different story for every night of the year. "Ready for your bedtime story princess ?" I asked and she nodded enthusiastically before handing me the thick book.

I took a seat next to her on the bed and opened the book at today's date. I was about to start reading when she asked me something. "Daddy ? Do you love mommy ?" She was so serious, and I could see her bottom lip quivering. The sight broke my heart.

"Of course love, I love mommy very much. She's really tired because of the baby, that's all. It will get better after some time and until then I'm gonna stay with mommy and you as much as I can." I said and she nodded satisfied with the explanation but still a little unsure. Once I started to read the story she was out like a light. I went back to Sonny and mine room, her too was deeply asleep, I went to bed and she instinctively cuddled to my side, her head resting my chest, my arms around her tiny waist. She still didn't have a baby bump, much to my dismay, but I knew the time would come eventually. "Love you sunshine." I said and kissed her forehead before I drifted to sleep.

I was awoken the next morning by Sonny getting out of bed. "Go back to sleep honey." She said and pecked my lips.

"Sonny, come back to sleep, it's only..." I turned around and looked at the alarm clock "6am. What are you even doing being awake this early." I groaned, burying my head in her pillow.

"I'm going back to New York today Chad." She said and My head shoot up. _What did I do this time ? _"You did nothing wrong Chad."_ Did I say that out loud ?_ "Yes you did honey." _Again ?_ "Yes, again Chad, and no you didn't do it a third time, your face give it away." She said laughing.

"If I did nothing wrong, why are you going to New York ?" I asked her sitting up on the bed.

"To make sure everything's alright there and everything is ready for fashion week in September. You knew about that, I told you." She said, and I remembered, she did tell me about it.

"How long will you be away already ?" I asked getting up. I went by her side and hugged her from behind.

"Twelve days. Will you be alright with Zoey ?" She asked me. "Caydee and mom proposed their help, your parents too."

"I'll be fine, I'll clear my schedule and we'll go shopping for her first day of school. We'll have fun." I said to put her mind at ease. "Can I drive you to the airport ?" I asked her, not wanting to say goodbye just yet.

"What about Zoey ?" She asked and pecked my lips.

"She's coming too ?" I whispered against her lips and kissed her more forcefully. She kissed back with as much passion before pulling away for air.

"She's asleep, Chad. It's alright, Tawni send me a chauffeur." She said with a smile.

"Why, aren't you treated well." I teased and let go of her so she could go to the bathroom.

"I'm the co-owner of the company, so I'm kind of treating myself well." I head her say, laughing as she turned the shower on.

* * *

Zoey's POV :

When I woke up in the morning mommy wasn't there. At first I thought that she had abandoned me but Daddy told me that she went back to the hold house to see aunty Tawni and that she would be back on time for my first day at school. The first day, we went to grandma and grandpa Cooper's house because daddy wanted to talk with grandma about something, but he wouldn't tell me what. He said it was a grown up thing.

* * *

Chad's POV :

"I'm the worst husband ever mom." I said when Dad took Zoey outside to play with Pudge and show her the new tree house they had installed for Zoey and her cousins.

"It can't be that bad Chad, otherwise she wouldn't have married you in the first place." My mom tried to reassure me. "Tell me everything, what happened to make you say that."

"What happened ? Sonny almost had a nervous breakdown yesterday afternoon because I'm a clueless dad to be." I said a little hysterical as I remembered the previous day's events. "She's tired and I didn't even noticed it. I don't know what I'm supposed to do and when I'm doing something I feel like either I'm going it bad or it's not enough."

"Chad, it's all natural, your dad still had no idea how to treat a pregnant woman when I was expecting you, and he had experienced it not even 3 years earlier." She said laughing, but it didn't make me smile. "Chad, you have to stop worrying about this. Try to take some things off her shoulders so she can rest and if you still think it's not enough then sit down with her and talk." My mom always gave the best advice, and once again she found the way to make all my worries about this baby go away.

"Daddy, can we stay here today, grandpa said I could go play in the tree house." Zoey said, her head popping inside the room. "Pretty please ?" She said pouting. _What is it with this family and pouting ?_

"Alright love, but first we're going to put some food into you. What do you want for lunch ?" I asked and went to the door to pick her up. She was starting to get heavy, but nothing the great CDC can't handle.

"Can we have pizza ? And ice-cream for dessert ?" She asked grinning.

"What happened to the salad ?" I asked and she shrugged. "How about we eat pizza but a fruit for dessert ?" I compromised. It wasn't because Sonny was away that I wouldn't make sure my daughter would have an healthy diet.

"Okay." She said and I let down.

"Go wash your hands I'll order one." I said and she skipped to the downstairs bathroom. "You want some ?" I asked my mom and she shook her head telling me they had already eaten lunch.

* * *

Zoey's POV :

We stayed at grandma and grandpa's house that day, and then daddy carried me inside the house and into my bedroom because I faked sleeping. I liked it when daddy did that. He put me to bed and kissed my forehead. He laid down above my blankets and I think he stayed here all night, he was still there when I fell asleep.

The next days daddy tried to teach me how to swim in the big pool in the garden, but I was still afraid. He didn't let go of me and we kept going into the pool everyday.

"What do you want to do now ?" Daddy asked me the second week-end mommy was away. She called every night to say good night, and she even read me a bedtime story once.

"I want to ride my bike ! Can we do that ?" I asked him. It had been a long time since I had last rode it, and I wanted to show how grand-daddy had taught me to ride without the little wheels when he went on vacation with mommy.

"Sure, let me go get it." He came back with my bike minutes later and I shook my head. "What is it, is this not your bike ?"

"It is but you forgot the protective gear and to take off the wheelers." I explained and daddy laughed.

"Always the cleaver one aren't you ?" He said and went back to the garage, coming back with my bright pink helmet. It even had flower stickers on it. "Are you sure you're ready to take the wheelers off princess ?" He asked me.

"Yes, grand-daddy taught me when you were on your honeysun with mommy." I said and he laughed at me.

"Honeymoon, love. Mommy and I went on a honeymoon." He said and messed my hair.

"Hey !"

* * *

Sonny's POV :

"I swear Sunshine, she did it all on her own. I had no idea she could even ride a bike !" Chad said when he was done telling me about Zoey riding her bike without the wheelers. I felt guilty I had missed it. I was glad Chad called me right away to tell me. He sounded so proud on the phone, and I knew he would be as proud if not when this baby would be born. He could be the one to teach him or her all those things.

"I wish I could have been there to see it." I said a little sad. But things needed to be done, and I couldn't really leave Tawni in charges of things as important as that. Sure she was more responsible than when we were still on So Random ! But being here to help her put my mind at ease.

"I know Sunshine, but do what you need to do and then you'll be back with us." Chad tried to comfort me. "We miss you." He added seconds later when I stayed silent. I felt tears pricking my eyes. "I know you're crying right now, but Zoey wants to talk to you. I'll take the phone back once you're done and we'll talk some more Okay ?" He informed me.

"mommy ?" the voice of my sweet princess rang through the phone.

"Yes sweetie. How are you and daddy doing without me ?" I asked her, drying my tears with my sleeve.

"We have fun. Yesterday we went to the park with Pudge and we played fetch..." She continued for a few minutes before she stopped. "Mommy, when are you coming back ?" She asked me, sad all of a sudden.

"In two days sweetie. I'll try to make it back before you go to bed okay ?" I asked her and looked at the clock next to my bed. I should have been sleeping but I wanted nothing more to talk to them both. I would sleep in in the morning.

"Okay. Daddy says I have to go to sleep now. Goodnight mommy, love you." My little sweet heart told me and I could imagine her skipping to her bed, Chad hot on her trail.

I head Chad put her to bed and minutes later he was back on the phone with me. "How is our baby doing, Mrs Cooper ?" He asked me. "Note that I didn't say our boy." He added before I could answer.

"I noticed." I laughed along with him. "Well, he or she is making mommy sicker in the morning and more tired." I told him and yawned.

"I should let you go to sleep, you need your rest." He said. We said goodbye and I fell asleep before I could even put my phone back on my bedside table.

"How is your little family doing back in Cali without you ?" Tawni asked me the next morning when I got to the office. She still hadn't told Joey about her pregnancy scare and I didn't think she was even planning on doing so, but she promised me she would soon, and I trusted her.

"Great, or so it seems. Zoey got rid of the wheelers yesterday, she's still afraid of water but Chad says she's getting there." I said still a little sad that I had missed that big moment in the life of a kid. I knew what Chad must have felt when he found out he was a dad. He had missed so much more first times than I did.

"You don't look ecstatic about that." She pointed out. She could read me like a book, and she found why I was acting this way only seconds later. "You're jealous !" She said pointing at me. "You're jealous because Chad got to see it and you didn't."

"I'm not jealous !" I tried to defend myself, but I knew it was part of the truth. I wanted to be there for things like that. She gave me a look saying "I know you." and I had to admit it. "Okay, so maybe I'm a little jealous."

"Told you so." She said with a cocky grin.

"It's just that, it's weird... I don't know, I guess that I'm so used to have her around, to be the first one to know what's going one in her life, her achievements... that I feel kinda guilty, maybe disappointed." I said. My thoughts were all over the place, I was confused. I didn't even know how I felt about that. I put my head in my hands and groaned. "I don't know anymore."

"Sonny, if you want to go back you can." Tawni informed me. "We've got everything ready for September, nothing holds you back. I can take care of the rest. You go be a disgustingly happy family while I go lie to my boyfriend about nothing being wrong with me." She said with a kind smile.

"Tawn, you have to tell him." I told her for what must have been the thirtieth time since I got there.

"And tell him what. Hey sweetie, remember when we came back from my best friends wedding and I pucked in the morning ? Well I thought I was pregnant and the test I took was positive but turns out, I'm not pregnant !" She said with fake excitement. "I can't tell him that Sonny ! It happened almost 2 months ago, he's gonna hate me !" She said tears falling down her cheeks.

I ran to her side and took her into my arms. "Tawni, Joey loves you and I'm pretty sure he wouldn't hate you for that. Look, lets go back to your apartment and I'll be here if you decide to tell him." I would be there to support her, just like she had been by my side when I had planned to tell Chad I was pregnant.

"Okay." She said and wiped her tears away. "I can do this."

* * *

Tawni's POV :

_I can do this, I can do this._ Sonny and I got back to the apartment for lunch. I knew Joey would be home since he had another week of holidays. Sonny would push me to tell him. _Oh my God, I can't do this, I can't do this._ I turned around about to run away, but Sonny was behind me, blocking the way. "Tawn, you can do it. I promise you, everything will be alright. I'll be right there."

"Tawni ?" Joey's voice called from behind my back. There he was standing in the doorway. "What are you doing here ?" He asked me, his eyes filling with worry.

"Go ahead Tawn, tell him." Sonny said, giving me a shove in the back. Gosh she was pushy.

"Okay." I took a deep breath and looked Joey in the eye. "If I've been acting weird since we got back from Sonny's wedding, it because I thought that I was pregnant." I said in a breath.

His eyes went wide. "You...you're pre.. pregnant ?" He asked me, obviously confused.

"No, I thought I was. I even took a test and it was positive but the doctor told me I really wasn't." I explained. "I understand if you want to break up with me cause I kept something as big as that from you, and I know honesty is the key in a relationship. So I'll go back to work and I'll crash at Sonny's until I find another apartment. You can keep this one."

I was about to run away when I felt a hand around my right wrist. "Tawni wait." It was Joey. "I love you, and although I'm disappointed by the fact that you didn't share this with me before, I don't really mind. Sure I would have loved to have a baby with you, but I can still wait." _What did he just say ?_

"You're not mad ?" I asked.

"No, I love you Tawni, no matter what." He said.

"Well I guess my work's done. I'm going home since I guess you won't be coming tomorrow." I faintly heard Sonny say. I was to busy looking at my perfect boyfriend.

* * *

Chad's POV :

I was in the shower, getting rid of the paint Zoey and Mark had put in my hair when he came over that afternoon. Zoey was already an hyper kid but put her with Mark and you have yourself a tornado. Those two never stop running around, I don't know how they do it. So I was in the shower, when I head yelling coming from downstairs. I instantly jumped out of the shower, almost killing myself, wrapped a towel around my waist and ran downstairs.

"Zoey, princess where are you ? Are you okay ?" I called when I was half down the staircase. "Zoey !" Now I was panicking. _Not again ! She can't disappear each time I have to look after her alone._ "Zoey ! Princess it's not funny."

"Why, what a sight to be welcomed by." Someone said from behind me and arms wrapped around my still wet body. "I wouldn't mind you welcoming me back home looking like that everyday." She said and kissed the back of my neck. "Did you use my Shampoo ?"

I turned around and found my gorgeous wife standing there. I said nothing and kissed her hard on the lips. "Gosh I missed you, Sunshine." I whispered against her lips when we broke away for air.

"That's why you used my shampoo ?" She said teasingly and lashed her hands in my hair.

"My bottle was empty." I said sheepishly.

"Daddy, why do you have bubbles in your hair ?" Zoey skipped inside the room.

"You, young lady have to promise me you won't scare me like that, ever again. Understood ?" I said kneeling in front of her. She nodded and hugged Sonny's legs.

"So little princess, were you good with daddy while I was away ?" Sonny asked her once she took her in her arms.

"Yes, daddy and I had lots of fun. But I missed you." She said and kissed her mother's cheek.

"Well why don't you tell me all about what you did while your daddy goes back inside his shower to get rid of all that shampoo ?" She proposed and Zoey nodded enthusiastically."See you after your shower handsome." She winked at me before they went to the living room.


	4. First Day

Hello everyone !

Sorry again for the really long time it took me to write this. I've just been really busy with paper work for next year. I'm going to study abroad at NCSU and let me tell you going for a year in the US gives you a lot of paper to fill in, wether it's for your home university or the one you're going to study at. I hope you'll forgive me for this rather huge delay.

As always thank you everyone for reading this, and for reviewing (**teamedwardakazannassarules101 ; AutumnLynn [I wouldn't call that a gift, I really don't think I that good of a write but thanks anyway] ; musicluva4eva ; Wisconsin-girl19 ; Ashleigh111 [Sorry not much fluff in that one, but I'll keep that in mind for next chapter] ; JayxxGatt ; mrpuppy [I'll put some "Joewni" as you call them in the next chapter. Just for you] ; StarlightSparkle [He has really forgiven, and they can't get a divorce they're not married ... yet (let's see how many people read the AN and catch that one)] ; Lovechannyxxxxxxxoooo ; Holstar [t'es un peu obligée d'être ma préférée, t'es la seule. =D, va falloir que t'attende encore un peu avant de voir Zoey en grande soeur par contre, mais t'inquiètes paupiette ça va arriver.] ; annecat.)** you guys seriously rock for reviewing, for some of you every single chapter, it really keeps me writing to know you like it so much.

Anyway, on with the story, here is the 4th Chapter, hope you like it.

**

* * *

About Parents :**

**Chapter 4 : First Day**

**Sonny's POV :**

"Chad ! Chad, honey wake up or we're gonna be late." I said, trying to shake the sleeping log that I call my husband awake. "CHAD !" I yelled in his ear and he jumped awake.

"I'm awake, I"m awake." He said looking around hurriedly. "Why did you wake me up at 7am ? We have nothing to do all day. Lets go back to sleep and sleep in." He said draping his arm around my waist and brought me to his chest.

"No Chad !" I said as he closed his eyes again. "Don't. Go. Back. To sleep." I said giving him a little slap at each word.

"Sonny, I want to sleep." He groaned and turned around.

"Fine, but you'll explain to your daughter why you weren't there for her first day of school." I said and got out of bed and went to the bathroom. If I was going to do this alone, I guess I should hurry.

"yeah, yeah." He mumbled and I knew his mind was foggy and he still didn't realize that today was Zoey's first day. I didn't understand how he could have forgotten, Zoey was super excited to make new friends and wouldn't shut up about it, and we went to orientation day a few days ago.

I took my shower quickly and was glad that I did have any nauseas that morning. "Zoey honey, it's time to wake up." I said quietly as I brushed her hair out of her eyes. She groaned a little and buried her head in her pillow. Maybe I shouldn't leave so often, she was catching on Chad's habits. "Come on sweetie, you don't want to be late on your first day of school, do you ?" I asked her and she shot up.

"I'm going to school !" She yelled and jumped out of her bed and ran around the room. "I want to wear my blue polka dot dress." She announced and got it out of her closet. I let her get ready while I headed down stairs to start breakfast. I made pancakes. Mom always cooked pancakes on our first day of school and it was something I always thought I would do for Zoey once she started school. Of course She would love it more if her dad realized what was today, but well I guess he'll come to his senses soon.

"Mommy ? I can't find my bag !" I head Zoey yell from upstairs. If Chad slept through all of her yelling, then I guess I won't have a lot of help at night once this baby is born.

"It's downstairs sweetie ! Don't yell, daddy's still sleeping." I explained when she got downstairs.

"But ..." She started, her eyes getting watery. "He promised." Tears rolling down her cheeks. Now I was upset. That he wanted to sleep was something, but breaking his promise was another. I got a tissue and sat a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"I'll go wake him up." I said and dried her tears. "Start eating and try not to ruin your dress okay ?" I asked her and she nodded. She started eating her pancakes while I ran upstairs. Being three months pregnant wasn't making it as easy as it used to be, but I managed. "Chad Dylan Cooper, wake up. NOW !" I said when he didn't move or groan. "You made me do this Chad." I mumbled and pulled the blankets off of him.

"Sonny, what are you doing ?" He asked me, opening his eyes a little. "Why are you dressed ?"

"Chad, our daughter is crying downstairs because her dad couldn't remember what's happening today." I said really upset. "You made a promise to her Chad, and you have to keep it, tired or not. Do you understand me ?" I asked him poking his bare chest. He nodded silently. "Now get up, and get dressed. You have ten minutes. If you're not ready, we're leaving without you." I said and left the room to go back to the kitchen where Zoey was already done eating her breakfast.

"Is he awake ?" She asked me, her eyes still sad.

"He'll be ready sweetie." I said pushing her bangs out of her eyes. "How was your breakfast ?" I asked her to lighten the mood. It was her first day of school, she was supposed to be excited and jumping and running around the house, not crying because of Chad.

"It was super good." She said and kissed my cheek.

"I'm glad. Are you ready to go ?" I asked her and saw her glance at the staircase. "He'll be there, even if I have to drag him out of the shower." I half joked. "Chad, are you ready, we're going !" I yelled and heard hurried footsteps coming from our room.

"Ready !" He yelled and ran to the landing to show he was ready. He hurried down the stairs and scooped Zoey in his arms. "How is my princess doing on this early morning ?" He asked Zoey, and I knew he still didn't remember.

"I'm fine, I'm going to school !" She told him and his eyes went wide with realization while Zoey clapped her hands happily. "Can we go, I don't wanna be late." She asked us and Chad nodded, letting her down, still not saying a word. She ran to the door and out of the house to the driveway where Chad's car was.

"Why didn't you tell me ?" Chad whispered in my ear so Zoey wouldn't hear and realize he had forgotten about his promise.

"It's the only thing she can talk about lately and we went to orientation day last Friday. I thought you would remember." I explained although I had soon understood that he had forgotten. He locked the door once the three of us were outside and we found Zoey, jumping up and down beside the car, her hand already on the back door's handle.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

_I'm the worst father in the world. I forgot today was her first day of school when I promised her I would be there and I made her cry._

I helped her into the car and strapped her in the back seat. "Sorry I made you cry earlier sweetie, daddy was really tired and he wanted to sleep, but you know I would never forget a promise right ?" I asked her and she nodded before I kissed the top of her head and closed her door.

I got in the driver seat and started the car. We made it to the school in plenty of time for Zoey to settle before we had to leave the school again. "Mr and Mrs Cooper, it's nice to see you again." Mrs Carlson said after Zoey went to tell her hello and went to play with the other kids. "I didn't get a chance to ask you, but how did orientation go ?"

"Great, Zoey had a blast, she's so happy she gets to go to school." Sonny explained with a big smile, and glance at Zoey. "She didn't get to go to kindergarten." She added when she saw Mrs Carlson's confused expression.

"Oh it explains why she's so eager to learn and take part in activities." She said laughing a little.

"Hi Mrs Carlson !" Mark said when he can running inside the classroom. "Hi Uncle Chad, Hi Aunt Sonny !" He waved at us when he saw us standing there and ran to Zoey to play with her.

"Mark, your backpack !" Caydee sighed when she entered the room. "Could you give it to him ?" She asked Mrs Carlson who nodded and took the bag. "I swear he's gonna kill me." She told us.

"What's going on ?" Sonny asked, getting a little concerned. _That's how wonderful and caring my wife is._

"Katie and Alexandra won't sleep because of who knows what, so I didn't get a lot of sleep and he's so excited he won't stop running." I almost felt sorry for her, almost. I wouldn't be getting enough sleep soon, so I knew I would be in her shoes someday, complaining about my kids' hyper-ness.

"Tell you what, we'll take Mark with us tonight, he can sleep over, that way you have a little more time for yourself, okay ?" Sonny proposed. _See told you : caring._

"you would do that for me ?" Caydee asked her and Sonny nodded. "You're the most wonderful sister in law in the world Sonny." She said, hugging her tight. _Feel the love Caydee._

* * *

**Zoey's POV :**

Mommy and Daddy came to kiss me goodbye later, and that they would be back at 3 to take Mark and I home. I think I saw Mommy cry but I'm not sure. We all played together a little and then Mrs Carlson told us to take our seats. I liked Mrs Carlson, she was beautiful and really nice. She was funny too, but not as much as Mommy and her friends from TV.

"So class, to start the year, we will start by saying what happened in our lives this summer okay ?" She asked us. "Who wants to start ?" She asked and everyone's hand went up, even mine. Can you blame a five and three quarters years old for being excited on her first day of school ?

"Let's start with … Josh. Go ahead sweetie, what did you and your parents do this summer ?" Josh was one of Mark's friends from kindergarten. He had red hair and a lot of freckles. He looked funny with his glasses.

"We went to see my grandma in Oklahoma. She has a really big dog and she let's us ride his back." Everyone oohed at that. We continued to listen to everyone's summer until it came to mine and Mark's turn.

"So now, Zoey and Mark. Since you're cousins I bet you were together this summer, right ?" Mrs Carlson asked us and we looked at each other. I motioned Mark to go ahead. I didn't know everyone in the class yet and I was afraid they would laugh at me.

"We went to my uncle Chad and my aunt Sonny's wedding in Wisconsin. It was fun, my daddy even went to jail with uncle Chad because Zoey's uncle Robby punched someone." Everyone seemed impressed by that story, only Mrs Carlson seemed a little scared.

"My mommy, had a really pretty dress, she looked like a princess !" I said with a big smile when I remembered mommy and daddy's wedding. Every girl in the class oohed with excitement.

"Then Zoey came to our grandparent's house because uncle Chad and aunt Sonny went on vacation on a … a Honey-something. We had lots of fun but then Zoey went back to New York." He said a little sad. Mark and I loved each other really much, not like that, boys are gross, and we were always sad when I had to go home because we couldn't play together.

"Why did you go back to New York, sweetie ?" Mrs Carlson asked me.

"Mommy, Daddy, Pudge and I lived there before because Mommy left daddy before I was born, but then we went to where mommy worked before she left with aunty Tawni, and daddy saw me and he and mommy still loved each other, but then a ugly lady took me after daddy came to New York with us. But daddy saved me, and then he went to do a movie and then he asked mommy to marry him on Valentine's day, and mommy said yes. And now I'm going to be a big sister because mommy has a baby in her tummy." I explained to them.

"I'm sure you'll be a great big sister." Mrs Carlson said and patted my head.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

"Are you sure she's okay ?" I asked Chad when we got home. "What if she fell and hurt herself, what if she gets sick ?" Okay maybe I was being paranoid and slightly delusional but it was the first time I left my daughter's side without someone of the family with her. Sure Mark was with her so she wouldn't be scared, but what if something happened to her.

"Sonny, relax." Chad said massaging my shoulders and let me tell you, when you're pregnant, it's really enjoyable. "Our little princess is a fighter. She'll be perfectly fine on her own till three." He said and kiss my temple. "Now, stop stressing out and rest okay, Chaddy has everything under control." He said with a grin. My husband can be so left centered sometimes that I wonder why I put up with him.

"Why ain't you ego back ?" I teased him.

"it was always here but I had to hide it so you would marry me." He teased back. "Now go take a nap. I don't want my lady to be tired, and my little boy in there either." He said, resting his hands on my stomach. I was twelve weeks along now and I had a very slight bump. I had noticed it when I took my shower this morning. You still couldn't tell I was pregnant, you had to touch my stomach to know, but had to be really careful to feel the bump. Chad's hands froze on my stomach and his eyes met mine, and I knew he had felt it. "I can't wait for this little bump to get bigger." He whispered, his lips less than an inch from mine.

"you'll change your mind when I'll look like an ugly whale that can do nothing but complain in a few months." I said as I laid down on the couch.

"You could never look like a whale in my eyes Sunshine. You look beautiful not matter what you wear or how much you weigh." He said and kissed my forehead before, a few minutes later I fell into a deep slumber.

* * *

**Zoey's POV :**

"Alright class, just before recess I'd like to tell you about our project for this year." Mrs Carlson told us, and we all quieted down. "Okay, so I'd like you to make a list about your parents. Things you love about them, things you hate, things you'd like them to do. Really anything about your parents." She said and everyone started to get really excited. "Please, be creative I don't want to have the same _"I'd like my parents to buy me more toys" _on each of your lists okay ?"

"Yes Mrs Carlson !" We all said at the same time.

"Great, you can decorate it if you'd like, but you can also just write it down. We'll add an item to your list every week or so." She told us and finally let us go outside for recess. I stayed with Mark and his friends because I didn't have girl friends yet. Everyone in the class was really excited about the list we would do this year, and it seems like it was the only thing people from our class could talk about.

"Hey Tommy, what are you going to put on your list ?" Mark asked his friend.

"That they do the things they tell us not to do." He said and we all looked at him confused. "Did you know that the tooth fairy was joke ? She doesn't even exist. It's our parents putting money under our pillow while we sleep." He told us and we all gasped. He must have been lying, because mommy and daddy would never lie to me. If daddy said that the tooth fairy exists, then the tooth fairy exists.

"You're lying, it's not true !" I said and all the boys turned to me. "lying is bad, mommy and daddy told me so." I said and Tommy glared at me.

"If you don't believe me, why don't you ask your parents when they come get you ?" He said. That boy was challenging me, and let me tell you something, I hate to loose.

"You think I'm afraid to ask my daddy about the tooth fairy ?" I challenged him back. I'm Zoey Cooper, he doesn't stand a chance against me.

"I bet 3 gummy bears that you won't do it." Tommy said and the others started to do the same.

"You're on." I said as the bell rung, and Mrs Carlson called us to go back inside our classroom. Three o'clock came fast and soon Mommy and Daddy were waiting for Mark and I outside the school. "Are you really going to ask them ?" Mark whispered as we made our way to them.

"Yeah, that Tommy boy has to learn that you don't mess with the Coopers." I said and ran into my daddy's arms. "I missed you daddy !" I said and hugged him tight.

"I missed you too princess." He said and kissed the top of my head. "Mommy missed you like crazy today. Go give her a thousand of kisses and tell her you love her." He said in my hear and tickled me a little, so I went to mommy.

"How was it sweetie ?" She asked me, getting down to my level and hugging me tight.

"Good, Mark and I had a lot of fun." I said and started to gave her millions of kisses. "I love you mommy." I said and looked at her tummy. "I love you too baby." I said and got inside the car.

I waited for dinner to ask daddy about the tooth fairy, I took Mark with me, that way he could tell all his friends that I did it. "Daddy ?" I asked and he turned to me. He was helping mommy in the kitchen and Mark and I were on the couch.

"Yes princess." He said looking up at me.

"Does the tooth fairy really exists ?" I asked really bluntly. There was no use to stall anyway. It wouldn't get me the truth.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

What was I suppose to say ? Should I tell her the truth or lie to her. I mean if I told her that she really didn't exist, I would tell her the truth but I would break her little hart and kill the magic of it all, plus she would know that all the people that told her the tooth fairy was real, Sonny and I included, lied to her. Thing we told her was not okay to do. Then again if I lied to her now, then she might be mad later when someone told her it was really a lie. _Am I even making sense right now ? _

"Do I lie ?" I mouth in Sonny's direction. She glanced quickly to Zoey, and turned to me before she shook her head no. So it will be the truth. It's bound to be brutal. I went to sit beside her and sat her on my lap. I was about to break my little girls heart into a million pieces. She would hate me afterwards. "Before I answer your question, can I ask what made you ask it ?" I asked her.

"Tommy Donovan said that the tooth fairy didn't exist, and that you put the money under our pillows. I said that he was lying so he said that I should ask you." She told me, looking up to me. "Is it true ? Does it really not exist ?" She pleaded.

"Well..." I hesitated and I could see she knew the truth as her eyes filled with tears. "Oh don't cry princess." I said and hugged her tight to my chest. She cried onto my shirt but after a few seconds she started to wiggle out of my arms.

"YOU LIED !" She yelled across the room, hurt clear in her voice and eyes. She glared at both Sonny and I and ran upstairs to her room. I swear I'm gonna hurt that boy so bad for saying that to my little girl.

Sure all of this was fake : Santa Clause, Easter bunny, tooth fairy... But what would be a child life without all this magic in it. They're six years old, they're supposed to believe in magic, so how was it bad to lie to them ?

"You think she'll forgive us for that one ?" I asked Sonny with a sigh.

"Let her calm down, I was upset too when Rob told me none of this existed." She said and kissed my cheek.

* * *

**Zoey's POV :**

_My mommy and daddy lied to me._ I ran up to my bedroom and took the notebook Mrs Carlson gave us out of my backpack and my pink pen with sparkling ink. The first page read : _About my parents._ I removed the cap from my pen and started writing.

_1. Mommy and Daddy lie

* * *

_

There you have it, and now you finally know why I asked you about what parents wouldn't do. So if you have other ideas for me don't hesitate and put it in your review.

I'll try to update faster from now on, since things are finally starting to die down a little.


	5. Would you  ?

Hello everyone !

please don't kill me, I know it took me a LONG time to post this, and I'd like to apologize for that. I had to write this chapter 7 times before I was satisfied. Thanks to new pens and notebook that horrible thing called writer's block is gone, at least I hope so. Now that I have a few weeks off so I'll be able to write a lot more and update more often.

I'd like to thank everyone that puts up with my horrible organization when it comes to updating this story and keeps reading and reviewing it. (**randomsmileyperson** ; **StalightSparkle** [you caught that =D I think you were the only one. booh you people who don't read the author's note. Anyway I hope you'll like that chapter (I'm pretty sure you will considering what's happening ;) ) and as for her reaction for the other stuff you'll have to wait to know.] ; **Channy4eva16** ; **Wisconsin-girl19** ; **Emixx** ; **AutumnLynn** ; **reviewer without a name** ; **luckyshootingstar16** ;** JayxxGatt** [yeah I remember, I hope you like this chapter I know you've been waiting for it] ; **Holstar** [désolée de t'avoir brisé le coeur, j'espère que tu me pardonnera] ; **Channylover** ; **mrpuppy** ; **MissRenesmeeCarlieCullen17** [I think I'll go with Joewni, Toey sounds weird.]

Now that the thanks are done, on with the story. I hope you'll like it.

* * *

About Parents :

Chapter 5 : would you … ?

Sonny's POV :

It had been two hours since Zoey had locked herself in her room, and she was still refusing to get out or even open the door for Chad. Not that we could be sure cause she wouldn't even yell from the other side of the door. Her teenage years would surely be bad, but we weren't there yet. Chad came back downstairs after his fifth try, and judging by his face he was still out of luck. "I'm gonna kill this Tommy Donovan the next time I see him." He told me, clearly upset.

Mark ended up going back to his house considering that Zoey wouldn't get out, and he was pretty upset about it too. I went by his side and stroked his back. "Chad, she'll get over it." I said and kissed his head. I took a seat next to him on the couch, and made him look at me. "She's upset right now, but you'll see when she'll have kids, she'll do the exact same thing. Plus you can't kill every person that tells her something that will make her mad at you." I tried to reason with him. I wasn't sure yelling at that little boy would make things better.

"My little girl isn't having kids until she's fifty." He said upset. "Why couldn't she find out later ? Or be upset at you, not me ?" He asked.

"Why thanks honey." I told him with a smile. I knew he didn't mean it in a bad way, he was just hurt. Hurt his little girl was mad at him, that she was most likely crying in her room right now and he couldn't make things better. "Chad, she's mad because you're her daddy, and when you're her age, daddy is like superman, he's strong, he's funny and he protects you from all the bad things. For a six year old, a white lie is a lie, and superman doesn't lie. She'll be over it in no time, I promise." I told him and pecked his lips. "I'll go talk to her okay ?" I asked him and nodded. "You'll always be her daddy Chad, no matter how mad she is, she still loves you to pieces."

I went upstairs and stopped in front of Zoey's door. I knocked but got no answer. "Zoey, sweetie, it's mommy." I said and heard some movement from the other side of the door. "Can you open the door for me, baby girl ? Daddy's not there." I said, and like these were magic words the door flew open and Zoey jumped in my arms. She was shaking because of all her crying. "Oh sweetie, don't cry." I said, stroking her head, she was so much like Chad. "Daddy didn't mean to make you cry. Daddy loves you Zoey, and he's really sad right now. Do you think we could go see daddy downstairs and make everything all better ?" I asked and she shook her head no. I got inside her bedroom and sat on her bed sitting her in my lap.

"Zoey sweetie, it's not daddy's fault." I started. "You know daddy loves you very very much, right ?" I asked her and she nodded, tears still streaming down her face. "Well daddy and I are really sorry we lied to you about the tooth fairy. But if we did it, it was to make you happy, because you're our little girl and we love you very much. Everyone believes in the tooth fairy when they're your age. I believed in it until I was seven when your grandpa lifted my pillow too high and woke me up." I told her and she giggled a little. "There's the smile I love." I said with a grin and tickled her a little.

"Why can't I lie, but you and daddy can ?" She asked me, really serious. Well this one was a little hard to explain. I wasn't sure she would understand the nuances.

"Well... To lie about the tooth fairy isn't a big lie, we did it because it makes the kids your age happy, it's not the same as lets say, break something and say it wasn't you." I tried to explain. "the tooth fairy lie doesn't hurt anyone, it's to make you happy, but a bigger lie hurts people and it's not nice to hurt people." I finished and she nodded. "You want to go see daddy ?" I asked her and she nodded timidly. "What's wrong sweetie ?" I asked and knelt in front of her, her hands in mine.

"I'm scared daddy is gonna be mad at me." She mumbled and I could hear her voice cracking indicating that she was crying again.

"Zoey, daddy could never be mad at you, just like he can never stay mad at mommy. He's sad, not mad. But you know what will make him feel better ?" I asked and she shook her head, drying her tears with her sleeve. "A big hug from his princess, and if she would tell him that she forgives him and loves him very much." I said and hugged her tight. "Do you think you could do that ?"

She nodded and ran down the stairs, almost falling in the process.

* * *

Chad's POV :

I heard footsteps coming down the stairs, and knew that Sonny had failed to get through to our daughter just like I had. "She hates me, doesn't she ?" I asked my back to the door. I would have never thought that the tooth fairy could give way to such an issue.

"I'm pretty sure she doesn't." Sonny said and it made me turn around. And here they stood, Sonny with Zoey in her arms. I automatically jumped off the couch and ran to them, scooping Zoey in my arms and hugging her tight. I just had killed two bird with one rock, fulfilled my father and husband duties all at once, made my daughter happy (I think) and and made sure Sonny wasn't carrying anything, or in this case, anyone. "I'm sorry I lied to you princess, would you forgive me ?" I asked her and she nodded, burying her head in the crook of my neck as I held her tight.

"See, told you so." Sonny said with a grin, before she left for the kitchen, where we could finally have dinner.

I looked down at Zoey, still in my arms, a grin immediately spread on both our faces. "Always know that I love you princess, Okay ? And I would never do anything to hurt you." I said and she nodded, hugging me once again. "Oh, and remember that your mommy is always right." I told her and heard Sonny chuckle in the kitchen.

"But what about when she's wrong ?" Zoey asked me, as we made our way to the kitchen.

"When she's wrong she's right to be." I told her and looked at her confused face. "You don't get it do you ?" I asked and she shook her head no.

"Daddy means that I'm always right, even when I'm wrong because I'm right to be wrong." Sonny explained. "Now that, you admitted it, how about we finally have dinner, uh ?" Zoey jumped out of my arms and took her seat at the table.

* * *

Sonny's POV :

"But mommy, I wanna come and see the baby !" Zoey whined as Chad pulled up in the school's parking lot. "I wanna see my little brother !" She yelled when I opened her door, her grip tightened around her seatbelt so I couldn't unstrap her. She was most likely about to through a fit, but right now it was one of the last thing I cared about.

"Chad !" I said annoyed. "I thought I had been clear about this, you weren't supposed to tell her it was a boy until we knew the baby's sex. Why did you tell her we were having a boy, when we don't even know !" I was pissed now, not because Zoey wouldn't get out of the car but because my husband couldn't keep his mouth shut when he promised, in front of witnesses might I had, that he would.

"I'm sorry it slipped, and she was so excited to have a little brother that I couldn't tell her we didn't really know." Chad said and tried to give me a hug to apologize.

"Oh no mister, YOU are not coming with me, you're waiting in the hall." I said and turned back to Zoey. "Sweetie, let go of the seatbelt." I asked but she shook her head. I got in the backseat with her. "Zoey, daddy got a little ahead of himself. We don't know yet if you're going to have a little brother."

"Daddy lied ?" Zoey asked, tears threatening to spill.

I was dying to say yes but then I would be the one lying. "No, he didn't. He just really wants this baby to be a little boy. Now can you please let go of your seatbelt, sweetheart ?" I asked, but got the same answer as before. "Zoey we aren't going to see the baby today. Mommy is just going to get shots and be pocked with things. Believe me, school is gonna be much more fun, than going to the doctor with mommy and daddy."

"You promise I can come next time, to see the baby ?" She asked finally letting go of the seatbelt.

"I promise princess, I'll make sure you can come next time." I said and kissed the top of her head before unstrapping her.

"Hello, Zoey. How are you today ?" Mrs Carlson asked when Zoey entered the classroom.

"Hello, Mrs Carlson." Zoey said and ran to Mark.

"Did by any chance Zoey asked you about the tooth fairy yesterday ?" She asked us, and I felt Chad tense up next to me. "I think I just got my answer, looking at your husbands face. I have a lot of parents asking me if I was the one to tell them, some of them pretty pissed off..." She started to explain and I stopped her.

"Oh we know it wasn't you, Zoey told us a boy told her. What was the boy's name, honey ?" I asked Chad. Considering what he said last night, I was pretty sure he wouldn't forget it.

"Tommy Donovan." He said through greeted teeth.

"Why didn't I think about it sooner, that boy is a trouble maker. Would you excuse me, I have to take care of something." She said and went to the table where Zoey and Mark were playing with other kids. "Tommy, I want to see your parents after class..." She told him.

"Come on Sunshine we're gonna be late." Chad said, intertwining our fingers together. "I'm sorry I told her we are having a boy, I just have the feeling a little boy is growing in there." He said, resting his right hand on my stomach.

"Good try, but you're staying in the waiting room." I said, putting my hand above his. "You better be right about your feeling you know ?" I asked him. "I might just hate you if we have another girl." I said. Somehow, he had gotten to my head and now I felt like we were having a boy.

"I got inside your head, uh ?" He said smirking. "I'm sure, it' father's instinct." He said quickly pecking my cheek.

* * *

Joey's POV : 

I heard my phone ring in the living room, so I left the kitchen and the lunch I was fixing for Tawni and I to answer it. I was surprised to see Chad's number appear on the screen, but picked up anyway. "Hey, I thought you and Sonny had a doctor's appointment ?" I asked. One of the things with Tawni and Sonny's friendship is that you always know what's happening in the other's life.

"Sonny has one. She won't let me in because I let it slip to Zoey that we were having a boy." He groaned into the phone. "Anyway, that's not why I'm calling. I just wanted to know if you asked her already." He said a little excited.

"No, I haven't yet." I sighed into the phone. "I think she's gonna say no." I admitted. After all, she could have all the boys she wants, why would she choose me ? I'm just Joey, good old plain Joey. Nothing special, nothing fancy or remotely billionaire material. Just Joey Materson, born and raised in New York.

"She's gonna say yes. Believe me, I've known Tawni since we both were six year old and I've never seen her so in love with someone that wasn't her reflexion before." He joked and I laughed with him a little. "Do you really think she would still be with you after almost five years if she didn't love you ?" He asked me.

_Okay, so he has a point, but I'm still scared she'll say no._ "But she could still say no. I mean, maybe she doesn't believe in marriage." I proposed.

"Yeah, and maybe I'm the worst actor of my generation." Chad snorted. "Really Joey, no girl is really against marriage. Take Sonny for example. She had been planning her wedding since she was seven. She only made me think she wanted my opinion on things." He told me, and I was pretty sure that if Sonny was next to him, she would be denying everything. "So do it, I'm sure Tawni can't wait for you to ask her. I could ask Sonny if you wanted."

"No thanks, I don't want the whole world to know before I even ask her." I said and was about to hang up when Chad stopped me.

"Hey Sonny just got out of the examination room and she says she won't say no even if you ask her as badly as I did... Hey ! It wasn't that bad !" He said and I heard Sonny giggling in the background. "Just do it, okay. Trust us on that one. We gotta go now, Sonny is entering her craving phase and she wants to eat chocolate covered pickles."

"Okay, and tell me if it tastes as horrible as it sounds." I said and finally hung up. I guessed I should really ask Tawni to marry me before she found where I had been hiding her ring for the last two weeks. The only thing wrong was that I had no idea how to do it. Tawni was no ordinary girl and I doubted that movies could help me. I would have to go with the flow of things.

* * *

Tawni's POV :

Since I had told Joey about my pregnancy scare, things had been close to perfect, except that he had been acting a little weird in the last two weeks, almost like he was nervous around me or something. I had asked Sonny about it, but she said it was probably nothing and not to worry about it. So I did exactly that and continued to shrug it off.

I had taken the afternoon off since things were slow after the fashion week and went home to find Joey fidgeting on the couch. "Hey honey." I said and kissed his cheek before sitting beside him. "What's with the fidgeting ?" I asked him. It was to obvious for me shrug it off. There was something wrong with him, and I had to know what it was.

"It's just that I've been putting off something, and I just decided I had to do it but I have no idea how to do it. I don't want to mess it up." He said serious, looking me dead in the eyes. I could see his eyes were filled with nervousness but there was something else.

"Tell me about it. Maybe I can help." I volunteered, resting my hand on his knee. He was so tense, and it was starting to make me nervous.

"You really want to know ?" He asked and I nodded. "Stay there than, I have to go get something in our bedroom." _What could he want to show me that was in our room that I had never seen ? _He came back minutes later, his hands empty and knelt down in front of me, his hands on my knees. "Promise me you won't freak out."

"I won't. Now tell me what's going on, you're making me nervous. I whined and he smiled up at me.

"Well back when you were keeping the pregnancy thing from me I had a conversation with Chad about how I wanted more..." He said and I lost track of what he was saying. Was he breaking up with me ? "... So I decided that it was time to take the next step." He told me before getting up. That was it, he was leaving me. He took something out of his pocket and resumed his earlier position, looking up at me with a smile I had never seen before. "Tawni Hart, would you do me the honor of becoming my wife ?"

He opened a ring box in front of me revealing a gorgeous ring and I just sat there totally confused. He wanted to marry me ? "You're supposed to give me an answer Tawni." He said laughing nervously.

That's when it clicked. He had just proposed, he didn't break up with me, he wanted to marry me. And here I was, probably staring at the ring with wide eyes, when he was waiting for an answer. "Yes !" I said happily and launched myself in his arms. It took a few seconds for him to register I had said yes and he hugged me tight. He pecked my lips and slipped the ring on my finger.

"I love you, you know that ?" He asked me. For only answer I kissed him.

* * *

Sonny's POV :

Chad hung up the phone and took my hand, lacing his fingers with mine. "So how is our little boy ?" He asked me, kissing my cheek as we made our way outside to our car at the back of the doctor's office. The press still didn't know we were expecting and we wanted to keep it that way until Chad's next interview in a few week. At that time shirts won't be able to hide my pump anymore and we would have had time to enjoy it.

"He's fine. Nothing to worry about." I told him happily. We made our way to the grocery store so that we had everything my cravings would require at home. I would of course make sure that Chad tastes everything gross, just for fun.

"Are you really going to need all this ?" He asked looking at the rather full cart.

"Every single thing." I said happily. "Don't worry my craving phase didn't last long with Zoey. We won't talk about it in two months time." I informed him. I had to admit, it was enjoyable to share this experience with him this time. He was a bigger help than Tawni had been, although he could be way too protective at times. He didn't complain about anything. Not the cravings, not the mood swings, not even the pucking. _My husband is fabulous._

"That's what you call short ?" He said questioningly as he payed for everything. "I really hope it won't last that long. Just the thought of chocolate covered pickles makes me want to puke." he shuddered

"It's not that bad." I defended. _Sure it doesn't sound appealing but it was really good._ "You shouldn't judge without trying." I told him.

"You too ?." He almost screamed. "Joey wants me to eat that too. You two are out to get me." He whined as we made our way back home.

"Speaking of Joey. Is he going to ask her ?" I asked him and he shrugged, keeping his eyes on the road. "Wow, that's really helpful honey." I said, my voice dripping with sarcasm. "Seriously Chad, is he ? I don't want to look like a whale when they're getting married." I whined.

"Sonny, you won't look like a whale. You're too beautiful for that. And I don't know if he's going to. It's been two weeks since he got the ring and he keeps on chickening out." He told me and I couldn't believe he had kept that from me.

"Why didn't you tell me ?" I asked, slightly hurt. Hormones got the best of me when we pulled up in the driveway, and tears escaped my eyes.

"Oh Sunshine don't cry." He said pulling me to him so I was sitting on his lap. "Joey asked me no to tell you, just like I asked Caydee and Andrew to keep it from you." He tried to explain, but it didn't stop the tears.

"But we're married ! We don't keep secrets from each other. That's not how it's supposed to work." I told him, tears falling harder than before. I knew it was silly to cry over something like that but I had no control over my hormones.

"I wanted to tell you Sunshine, but I knew you wouldn't be able to hide it from Tawni. You know I don't keep secrets from you when it comes to our family." He comforted me and dried my tears with his thumbs before he kissed my forehead. "Better ?" He asked me when my sobs died down and I nodded in answer. "I love you." He whispered in my hear and kissed my temple before we made our way inside.

* * *

Chad's POV :

Sonny fell asleep on the couch soon after we came back from the doctor's office and grocery shopping. I made her a sandwich with jelly on one side and ketchup on the other, just like she told me she liked while pregnant, before I left to go get Zoey from school.

I got there just when her class came out and she ran my way as soon as she saw me. "Daddy !" She said as she hugged me tight around the neck. "Mrs Carlson said I worked good on our project." She said proud of herself.

"That's great, I'm proud of you princess." I told her grinning from ear to ear. Seeing her so happy made me happy too. "Are you ready to go back home ?" I asked her once I buckled her seatbelt.

"Yes ! I want to see mommy and the baby !" She said jumping a little in her seat. She loved this baby so much already that I was sure she would be the best big sister this baby could have.

* * *

Zoey's POV :

When we got home, mommy was in the kitchen making pancakes. "Mommy !" I screamed and ran to hug her. I loved going to school, but I missed my mommy and daddy while I was there.

"How was school princess ?" She asked, lifting me up so I could sit on the kitchen counter next to where she was cooking.

"It was fun, Mrs Carlson yelled at Tommy because he said the tooth fairy wasn't real and she asked to see his parents." I explained.

"We know that, we were still there." She told me, flipping the pancake. "You want to eat one ?" She asked me and I nodded my head quickly. "I knew it, nobody can resist my pancakes." She laughed as dad hugged her from behind.

"That's because they're the best in the world." He said and kissed her cheek. Daddy and I ate a pancake each, before I went in the hallway to get my backpack. "Alright, it's homework time !" Daddy said when I came back in the kitchen. "What do you have to do love ?" He asked me, sitting next to me at the counter.

"Maths and I have to find something for my list." I told him getting my things out.

"Okay. What do you want to start with ?" He asked and I chose to start with the list. I knew exactly what to write.

_Things I love about Mommy and Daddy :_

_1- Mommy makes the best pancakes in the world._


	6. Big News

I know, I know, I'm a bad person. It's been so long since I last updated and I really feel guilty.

I'd like to thank everyone once more for reading, reviewing and favoriting this story. Thanks to people who reviewed last chapter [**mrpuppy ; Cloeand McKenzie ; JayxxGatt ; x0xalexis8 ; AutumnLynn ; randomsmilyperson ; StarlightSparkle ; MissRenesmeeCarlieCullen17 ; tlking2much ; wisconsin-girl19** ] You guys really make my day.

I had a few reviews about the calculus thing and I changed it so there are no confusions. (I'm French and we don't call it mathematics in 1st grade but calculus cause we're only making additions and subtractions.) A few of you also asked about the divorce/death thing and it's not coming for a little while, not until the baby is born at least. So you'll have to wait to know who it is and what's going to happen.

Anyway, I made you wait long enough so I'll leave you with Chapter 6.

* * *

**About Parents :**

**Chapter 6 : Big news**

**Sonny's POV :**

I was almost seventeen weeks pregnant when it was finally time to announce the good news to the world. I now had a real baby bump, to Chad's pleasure, and even his shirts didn't hide it anymore. "Are you sure you don't want to come with me ?" Chad asked me as he was getting ready to leave for the airport, me already in bed and half asleep. He had arranged to fly on the latest flight to New York possible so he could put Zoey to bed.

"Yes, it would ruin it anyway, they would see my baby bump." I told him, resting my hand on my growing stomach. "Plus we need our sleep." I told him with a little smile. "We'll watch you on TV."

"Okay. Remember if you need anything you can call my mom, and Caydee will pick up Zoey and drive her to and back from school." He said sitting beside me on the bed. A car would be picking him up any minute now, and it was time for us to say goodbye. I realized that it was only the second time we would be away from each other since we were married. "Take care of you and my baby boy, okay Sunshine ?" He said stroking my stomach.

"Everything will be fine, I've done this already." I told him and pecked his lips. "You know, he'll start kicking soon." I informed him and his eyes lit up like a kid on Christmas morning.

"I can't wait." He whispered and kissed me again, this time with more passion. "I'll be back tomorrow night. I love you Mrs Cooper." He said against my lips.

"Love you too Chad." I said giggling at the fact that he still called me Mrs Cooper. He left the room and soon after I heard a car honk outside and the front door closing. I tried to get a good night sleep but only managed to get a few hours before Zoey came into our bedroom shaking me awake.

"Mommy, I feel icky." She whined and started coughing. "It hurts, mommy." She complained, a few tears escaping her eyes. I touched her forehead and I could feel she had a mild fever.

"Come on sweetie, lets give you some cold medicine, and get some sleep." I told her, sitting her on our bed before going to the medicine cabinet in the master bathroom. "open up." I told her and gave her some nighttime cough suppressant.

"Can I sleep with you mommy ?" She asked me and I agreed. It was an habit that when she was sick she would sleep with me.

"Of course, baby girl. Come here." I said and lifted the comforter. She hopped in bed and cuddled to my side and fell asleep a little later, I, on the other hand didn't get that chance and fell asleep a few hours later.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

The show was about to start and I had only slept a few hours before I had to make my way to the studio. "You're last up Mr Cooper." An assistant said from the make up room's doorway. Since I had time to kill I decided to call home to see if everything was okay, and make sure that Sonny was taking it easy.

"Hey brother of mine, how are you over there in New York ?" Caydee answered. _Wait. _What was Caydee doing at my house ? She was supposed to take Zoey to school.

"Caydee ? What are you doing here ?" I asked her, slightly freaking out, and imagining the worst things that could have happened in my head. Let me tell you that what pretty scary. "Is everything alright ?"

"Chill Chaddy, everyone's fine. Well except for Zoey, she has a cold but nothing major." She told me. "Personally I thought she was faking it to see you on TV but turns out she's really sick. The doctor just left." She informed me. "Hey I'm gonna put Sonny on okay. Watch what you say about me on TV, I'll be watching." She threatened me and then I head her give Sonny the phone.

"Hey Sunshine. How are you ?" I asked her a little concerned about her too. I really didn't want her to get sick. "Did you get some sleep ? How's Zoey ? Are you feeling alright ? ..."

"Chad !" She yelled into the phone, forcing me to get the phone away from my ear. "We're fine, okay ? I'm fine, I didn't catch Zoey's cold, I slept just fine and Zoey will be fine soon." She tried to reassure me. I had to admit that for a moment I thought about ditching the TV show and take the first flight home to be with my girls. "Now, we're all in front of TV, waiting for you to get on." She said, a smile evident in her voice.

"Are you sure you want me to do this ?" I asked to make sure she hadn't changed her mind since I left LA.

"Yes hun, I'm sure. It's time anyway and people deserve to know. We've enjoyed it for 17 weeks. I think we can share the big news with the world." There was a silence on her hand of the phone and then I heard my little girl's voice. She sounded horrible and I felt bad for not being home to take care of her. "You're on speaker phone, Chad."

"Hey princess, how are you doing ?" I asked, fully knowing she would most probably feel like shit, not that she would know that word.

"Hey daddy." She said in a small voice, and then started whining. "Mommy it hurts." I could almost see her put her head in Sonny's lap and Sonny playing with her hair to calm her down a little. Just that thought made me want to go back.

"Oh my poor baby girl." I cooed in the phone. "I'll take extra care of you when I get back tonight. Do you think you can wait until then ?" I asked, trying to cheer her up a little.

"I don't know, it hurts daddy." She said and started coughing.

A stage hand passed in the hallway and motioned me that I would be on soon, so I had to hung up the phone. "Hey girls, I'm gonna have to go. I love you both very much and Sunshine, could you avoid going out of the house until I'm back ?" I asked her, knowing that paparazzi would most likely go crazy once the news was out. "It would put my mind at ease."

"I'll stay inside, if that makes you happy. Now go, we're waiting to see you on TV" She said. "Zoey says she loves you and I love you too." She told me and hung up. I left the make-up room to go wait side stage for the hosts to welcome me on stage.

"He's been the king of drama for 10 years already. You may know him under the name Mackenzie. Please welcome Chad Dylan Cooper !" The host, Kate, announced and the audience started screaming and clapping as I made my way on stage and took a seat next to Kate and Aaron. "It's nice to have you here with us today, Chad." Kate said once the crowd calmed down.

"Well, it's good to be here." I replied very nicely although I would really much prefer to be at home taking care of my girls.

"So, it's been quite some time since we last saw you whether it's on TV or on the big screen, and I'm pretty sure I'm not the only one who wants to know..." Aaron started. "What have you been up to ?"

"He got married." Kate said, and a smile automatically came to my lips when I thought back to that day. "To Sonny Munroe"

"You did ?" Aaron asked me and I had to admit that I was a little taken aback. Everyone knew that Sonny and I were married, it had made the cover of every tabloid in the country for at least three weeks.

"I did, June 24th." This guy must live under a rock. "But apart from that well I did a movie called "_the family glue_" that will be out in December. Sonny, Zoey and I moved back to LA and I'll start shooting a movie in November." I didn't feel like it was the right time to tell them Sonny was pregnant.

"How is married life treating you ?" Kate asked.

"It's pretty good. It doesn't really change a lot of things compared to when we lived together." I admitted. "I'm learning to cook, and we spend time as a family."

"Any plans to have a new addition to the family ?" Aaron asked me.

"Actually yes." I said. It was the perfect time. "Nobody knows yet, so you can say you have an exclusivity, but Sonny is pregnant again." I announced and the audience exploded in cheers.

"Congratulations !" The two hosts told me. "When is she due ?" Kate asked.

"Late March if everything goes well." I really hoped nothing would go wrong, but things happen whether you like it or not. "It's a really exciting experience, and I have to admit that I have NO idea what I'm going but so far everything is great."

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

Before Chad even got on stage I had to make a run for the bathroom as morning sickness hit me. When I came back a little later, they were on a commercial break. "What did I miss ? Did he tell them already ?" I asked Caydee as I took my seat back on the couch, and Zoey cuddled to my side again.

"Not that much, he just said really cute things, but yes he told them." Caydee told me. "Oh and your phone won't stop buzzing." She said pointing at my phone buzzing on the rug under the coffee table.

"What is my phone doing there ?" I asked her, picking it up. I read the called ID and saw it was people magazine. _Yes I have people magazine's number in my phone get over it._ I ignored it and payed more attention to the TV. I would have a lot of calls like that in the next few days anyway.

"Welcome back everyone. We're still there with our guest today, Chad Dylan Cooper." Aaron said and the audience clapped and cheered for my husband. "And he just told us, He and his wife, Sonny Munroe or Cooper, I don't know. Is it Cooper now or did she keep her name." He asked Chad.

"She actually changed it. She goes by Cooper now." He said with a smile, and I just had to smile too.

"How cute !" Kate cooed.

"I agree. So we just learned that a new Cooper baby is on the way." Aaron said and the audience cheered some more. People seemed to be really excited about that and it made me happy.

"So do you know the baby's sex already ?" Kate asked him. Her question reminded me of next week's ultrasound appointment. I couldn't wait for that and I was sure Chad was just as excited as me, if not more.

"No we don't know yet, but I'd like a boy." He admitted it front of TV but he wouldn't tell just to me when we came to LA. Gosh my husband was weird. "Zoey's my little girl and I don't want to change that right now..."

"You hear that sweetie, daddy's talking about you on TV." I said looking down at my baby girl. She was so pale it broke my heart a little. She didn't try to talk she just nodded at me and put her head back on top of my baby bump.

"...Not that I wouldn't be overjoyed if we had a girl." He said before anyone could ask him. "I want a boy so hard that I twisted Sonny's doctor's words at the first ultrasound. Now I got inside Sonny's mind and I'm pretty sure she might slap me if we have a girl." He said laughing. "I guess we'll know by next week."

"Do you plan on taking some time off after the baby's born ?" Aaron asked Chad and I could see the hesitation in his eyes. He thought about his answer, probably because he knew I might not be happy with it.

"If it was only up to me, I'd take a lot of time off and spend time with my family and give Sonny a hand with the baby, but I'm pretty sure she wouldn't let me." He said. I wasn't particularly thrilled by his answer because I didn't want the fact he had a family to slow him down, but it made me happy at the same time. He loved us enough to put his career on hold for a bit.

"Any particular reason you think that ?" Aaron pressed. I wasn't sure whether Chad would tell him to ming his own business or if he would answer. Ever since he learned about Zoey he became a much more private person.

"Well I know that Sonny, doesn't want me to feel like I'm held down because we are married and have kids so I think she might kick me out the door in the morning to make sure it doesn't happen." He answered truthfully. Maybe the lying thing got to him harder than I thought.

"Do you have any projects, besides the movie ?" Kate asked, leaving the family topic.

"Yes I'll make a come back on TV in a TV show next fall. It will be different from what I use to do but I'm sure people will enjoy it." He said keeping things under a wrap. He couldn't say much about it until it was announced officially.

The interview ended after they talked about his career some more. My phone had buzzed the whole time and it was getting annoying, I would have shut it off but Chad or people from my family might call me. Caydee left us to go back to her house, trying not to run over any of the photographers already waiting in front of our house in hope to catch a glimpse of my growing stomach.

Zoey and I moved upstairs in Chad and mine bedroom, only going downstairs to eat. We laid in bed the whole day and it was very welcome and we ended up falling asleep.

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

When I left the studio I was instantly hounded by paparazzi. I couldn't imagine how it was back home. I dropped by the apartment to get the mail. It felt weird to be back there, it didn't feel like home anymore, but the feeling was comforting none the less. Once I took care of everything in New York I went to the airport and jumped on the plane home. I got a lot of congratulations on the way, it was almost like everyone had watched the show that morning.

Once I got home, things were crazy and I was suddenly glad that I had asked Sonny to stay inside today. There were paparazzi everywhere and I had a hard time getting to the gate. I decided to park in the garage instead of leaving the car in the driveway like I would usually do, and let myself inside. I was surprised to find the house silent, with no lights on. "Sunshine ?" I called but was only met with silence.

I went upstairs to our bedroom, and find the both of them fast asleep on the bed. I pondered whether or not to wake them up and decided not to. I picked Zoey up to put her in her bed and she steered awake. "Daddy ?" She whispered, blinking several times.

"Hi princess." I said and pressed my lips on her forehead. "How are you feeling ?" I asked making my way out of the room so we wouldn't wake Sonny up.

"A little better, but still icky." She said and rested her head on my chest as I carried her to her bedroom. "Will you stay with me a little ?" She asked me, her blankets up to her nose.

"Sure." I told her and lifted the blankets to get in bed with her. "Move over, and leave some room for daddy." She fell asleep soon after and I stayed there watching her sleep for a little bit. I could see she wasn't really comfortable by the way she was sleeping, that most likely being due to the fact she was sick. I got out of her bed quietly and tried not to wake her up before I went back to Sonny and mine bedroom. Sonny was still fast asleep and it was getting quite late so I decided to change and go to bed too.

When I got under the covers, Sonny cuddled to my side like she usually did. "Why didn't you wake me up ?" She asked me, her voice thick with sleep still.

"Because you need rest, and it's already quite late. Plus you look cute when you sleep." I told her and kissed the top of her head. "Go back to sleep love, we'll have all the time in the world to talk tomorrow." It wasn't hard to convince her since her eyes were still heavy with sleep.

"Okay, love you Chad." She mumbled against my chest.

"Love you too Sunshine." I whispered and kissed her forehead. I had no idea what I did to be so lucky in life, but one thing for sure I was happy with how things where right now.

I woke up the next morning to find Zoey cuddled on my other side. She must have came here during the night. She hated sleeping alone when she was sick. Both her and Sonny were still fast asleep and I didn't want to wake them up just yet. I liked being like that and I couldn't wait for our second child to be born. I tried to move but couldn't without waking at least one of them.

"I'll set you free." Sonny said lifting her head from my chest. "Good morning Handsome." She smiled and pecked my lips.

"I thought you were still sleeping." I admitted. "and good morning to you too." I told her, pecking her lips too. I lifted Zoey's arm so I could get out of the bed. In the process I touched her forehead to make sure she did have a fever. "She's fine." I said, turning to Sonny.

"She was horrible yesterday. Maybe she should stay here for a couple of days." She said getting out of bed too. She walked to me and hugged me as close as her growing stomach would allow. "I missed you." She whispered tightening her grip around me waist.

"I was only gone for a day." I chuckled but hugged back none the less.

"Does that mean you didn't miss me ?" She asked, pulling back a little.

"Not really, I just missed my dog." I joked. "You know Sunshine, Pudge is the love of my life." I said grinning and Pudge must have heard his name because he came running into the room. I picked him up and brought him to Sonny's face. "How can you say no to his cute little face ?" I asked her and Pudge started to lick her face, making her laugh in the process. "Hey buddy, are you trying to steal my wife from me ?" I asked the dog and then put him on the bed where he proceeded to wake Zoey up.

Once we were all awake, the girls went downstairs while I took my shower. I was about done when I heard Sonny scream my name from downstairs.

* * *

**Sonny's POV :**

I went downstairs with Zoey to make breakfast while Chad took his shower. He had a meeting for his TV show a few hours later. "What do you want for breakfast sweetie ?" I asked Zoey after she took a seat at the kitchen counter. I just got a shrug for answer. "How about I make you some pancakes with banana on the side ?" I asked knowing she couldn't say no to either one.

"Okay." She whispered and put her head in her hands as she watched me closely.

I leaned down to take a bowl for the pancake mix and it's when I felt it. A kick, a really hard kick. "CHAD ! oh my god. Chad ! hurry the baby's kicking !" I yelled and heard his hurried steps coming down the stairs.

"Really ? Does is hurt ?" He asked when he arrived in the kitchen with a towel around his waist, panting slightly. I closed the distance between the two of us, took his and in mine and rested it where the baby was kicking. "Wow, that's amazing." He whispered, his eyes locked on his hand on my enlarged stomach. "I think our boy will be a soccer player." He said with a happy smile and hugged me close to his side.

"Chad, you're all wet !" I shrieked and pulled away from his side. "Go back upstairs and put on some clothes !" I told him while pushing him in direction of the staircase.

"Can't I get a kiss ?" He asked with pouted lips.

"No ! You got me all wet, you don't get a kiss." I said and regretted it when I saw a smirk forming on his lips. "You're disgusting, how can you even think about that with your daughter in the room ?" I asked and he wiggled his eyebrows at me. "Stop it !" I said slapping his shoulder. "Now you go put on some clothes and think about what you did."

He retreated back upstairs and Zoey looked at me funny. She knew we weren't fighting and just fooling around, but as any six year old she was oblivious to Chad's dirty hints though she knew something was going on. "Mommy, why is daddy disgusting ?" She asked a few minutes later when I gave her her breakfast.

"You'll understand when you're older." I said and saw Chad entering the room, a smirk still on his face. "But you can always ask daddy, see what he says." I told her smirking too. It was payback time.

"Ask me about what ?" He said and kissed the top of Zoey's head.

"Why mommy says you're disgusting." Zoey explained. "She says I'll understand when I'm older."

The look on Chad's face was hilarious. "You'll never understand what it means, you'll never do such a thing. You hear me ?" He asked her, his tone gentle but seriousness clear in his voice. She just nodded and went back to her breakfast. "Wipe that grin off your face, that was low Sunshine." He said when he passed me on the way to the coffee maker.

"You started it honey." I said and kissed his cheek.

Three days later, on Sunday, we had both our families over for dinner. Since we had my mid-pregnancy ultrasound the next day, the baby's sex was the main conversation topic. "I bet you ten bucks it's a girl." Caydee told Chad.

"Why do you even bother Caydee, each time you bet, you end up loosing." Chad said.

"It's called perseverance brother. There will come a day when I'll bet and I'll win." She told him.

"Yeah that's what Chad said about Zac Efron and his do not admit wall. Yet it never happened." I said, not meaning to bring her down, but just pointing the facts.

"That's because Zac Efron would never wish to hang out with him." Andrew said laughing.

"You're supposed to be on my side !" Chad said exasperated. "I already have my sister and my wife against me, you're my only ally in this battle."

"Now, who said I was against you ?" I asked a little startled.

"You're on my side ?" He asked me surprised, since I would usually side with his sister, feminine solidarity and everything.

"I don't really think Zac Efron would show up and ask to hang out with you, but it doesn't mean it won't happen." I said, although I knew that if it were to happen Chad would most likely laugh at his face. "Plus you got inside my head and now I want a little boy. So yes I'm on your side this time."

"That's my girl." He said and gave me a long kiss on the lips.

"Please, there are kids in the room." Andrew laughed.

"I bet three cookies it's a boy." We heard Mark tell Zoey.

"Who taught my grandson to gamble ? Chad that's not acceptable, he's only six !" His mother told him and Chad looked at him with wide eyes, meaning he wasn't the one.

"That's Andrew's doing actually." Caydee said, glaring at her husband. "Andrew took Mark to his poker night last week. Since then, he gambles for everything." She explained.

"Daddy ?" Zoey asked from beside Chad's chair.

"Yes princess." He said and sat her on his lap.

"When are we going to see the baby ?" She asked, glancing at my stomach. "I want to see my little brother." She said and everybody awed at her cuteness.

"Tomorrow after school. Are you excited ?" He asked her, brushing his hand in her hair. She rested her head on his shoulder and nodded, her eyes visibly heavy. "You tired, baby girl ?" He asked and she nodded again.

"I guess it's time to say goodbye to everyone then." I said and got out of my chair. Even that, was starting to get hard to do. "Say good night sweetie, and daddy and I will put you to bed." I told her and took the dishes to the kitchen while Chad took Zoey in his arms and said good night to everyone.

"Call us tomorrow when you get back, okay ?" My mom said when they were all about to leave.

"Will do. Love you mom. Love you too, dad." I told them and gave them a hug. When I got upstairs, Chad was just done telling Zoey her bedtime story. "Sleep tight sweetie." She fell asleep almost instantly.

"I can't wait for tomorrow." Chad whispered once we were in bed, me cuddled to his side. "I can't wait to say 'I told you so' and see my little boy." He said joking a little.

"I can't wait either."

* * *

**Chad's POV :**

It was the next day, and we were waiting in the doctor's waiting room for our name to be called. I was kind of nervous. Sure, I wanted a boy really badly but I had no say in the matter and I didn't want Sonny to be disappointed. Zoey was so excited she was bouncing around the room. "Cooper." A nurse finally called five minutes later.

"Zoey, let's go." Sonny called and took her hand before we were led to one of the examination room.

"Mr and Mrs Cooper, it's nice to see you again." Doctor Hayes said when we entered the room. "Please take a seat." She told us and noticed Zoey's presence. " And this little girl must be Zoey." She said with a kind smile when Zoey took a seat on my lap.

She nodded timidly and hid her head in the nook of my neck. "She's a little shy." I informed her.

"So, how's everything ?" She asked, turning her attention back to Sonny. "Any pains, bleeding ?"

"No, everything is fine. He or she started kicking a few days ago and it gets quite uncomfortable to be on my back now but apart from that, it's going smoothly." Sonny told her and she wrote everything in her file.

"Are you ready to see your little brother or sister Zoey ?" Doctor Hayes asked and Zoey nodded energetically. She had been dying for this moment to come. "Okay, well lets go then."

We all got up from our seats and went by the ultrasound. Sonny laid down and pulled up her shirt. "What is the doctor doing to do to mommy's tummy, daddy ?" Zoey asked me when she saw Doctor Hayes coming my th gel in her hands.

"She's going to put the magic goo on mommy's tummy so she can see what's going on inside with the machine." I said pointing to the ultrasound.

"Is it going to hurt ?" She asked again.

"It's just a little cold sweetie, other than that I won't feel a thing." Sonny reassured her as I took her hand in mine.

"Ready ?" The doctor asked us and we nodded. She turned the ultrasound on and starting moving the device around. This time the baby was easy to find. "So here we have the head, two arms and the legs." She said pointing at the screen for Zoey to see. "Do you want to know the baby's sex ?" She asked with a really big smile. I was sure it was a boy, she wouldn't be smiling that big if it wasn't a boy.

"Yes ! I want to know if I won three cookies and daddy won ten bucks." Zoey said bouncing up and down on my lap.

"Big sister is excited, I see." Doctor Hayes chuckled and moved the device some more. "Congratulation Mr Cooper, it seems like you get to say I told you so." She said and Zoey jumped out of my lap, happy she won three cookies.

I pecked Sonny one the lips and dried the few happy tears flowing from her eyes. "I love you Sunshine. So much." I said and kissed her once more. "But I told you so." I whispered against her lips and she chuckled.

"I was just luck, but I'm glad you were right." She said as she wiped her stomach.

* * *

**Zoey's POV :**

When we got home from the doctor, mommy and daddy went to the living room to call grandma and grandpa to tell them I was going to have a little brother. I went upstairs because I had homework to do, a lot of it, since I was sick last week. I took out the notebook where I wrote my list in and opened it on the third page.

_Things Mommy and Daddy can do :_

_1- Daddy can say what the baby is going to be before the doctor_


End file.
